A Charmed Destination
by angie2282
Summary: 8 witches cheat Death and as usual, he's not going to let them get away with it. Death won't be cheated and when you're on the list, you can't get out alive. Last chapter up!
1. Sign up!

This is my 2nd create-your-own-character 'Charmed' story but this one is mixed in with the plot of the 'Final Destination' movies and Paige, Piper, and Phoebe won't appear until the end. Anyways, you can create your own witch (this goes for guys too by the way) by filling out the information below in a review. If you haven't heard about the 'Final Destination' movies be warned that there will be deaths in this story so your witch might be killed. Think of it as the episode 'Witch Wars' except that the bad guy is Death itself and they're not on reality T.V. Got it? Oh and I'm going to need ONE witch with the power of premonition. This witch will be the visionary of the story. Every character can have only 2 powers. Please try and not repeat a power if you see that someone else has written a review with that power before you. No one can be related to the Halliwells by the way! Well thanks for all of you who review and I'll update soon! I will accept only 8 witches!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Powers:

Do they know about the 'Charmed Ones'?:

Do they know about the other Death-related accidents?


	2. Premonition

Author's Note: Here's the big premonition scene. Hope it doesn't suck! Loads of thanks to Oggytheogre321 for helping out with the deaths. You rock!

28 year-old, Keith Chambers, walked into the lobby of Hotel Skyscraper in San Francisco and scanned the area. There were hotel guests wandering about, workers pushing luggage carts around, and cell phones ringing, echoing against the granite floor and the cascading waterfall upfront. It all looked so peaceful and calm. It was hard to believe that there was a convention of magical witches walking among them. Keith grinned at the thought as he checked in. He stuffed his pass key in his pocket and walked towards the nearest café. The food at the airport had seriously sucked and he hadn't eaten in hours. The café was packed.

"Uh excuse me, where can I sit?"

A rushed waitress glanced at him while taking a table's order. "Um I'm sorry sir but we're packed. If you really want to stay though, I'm afraid you'll have to share a table with someone else. Table 9 could work." She answered.

Keith walked over to table 9 and had to restrain a gasp. Sitting there was an average-looking girl with raven hair and a plumpish kind of figure. But her eyes were completely white, the iris and everything.

"D-do you mind if I sit here?" he stammered.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled. "Sure. By the way you don't have to be so nervous. My eyes are like that because of my powers. I'm a witch, like you."

At the word witch, Keith immediately sat down. "Are you here for that Solstice celebration thing?" he inquired curiously.

The winter Solstice was a celebration that most witches in the Bay Area attended. They would come from all over to celebrate, mostly because the legendary 'Charmed Ones' lived in San Francisco and they all felt it was good luck. Not to mention that they might meet them. Keith had absolutely no idea who the 'Charmed Ones' were and every time he asked someone they would laugh.

"Yep, my brothers and I live a couple of hours away from San Francisco and I figured that the celebration here would be much more interesting than the ones at my town. I would stay at one of those bed and breakfasts but they're really expensive."

"Agh I know what you mean."

They continued discussing expensive hotels as a gas leak started in the unsuspecting café kitchen.

*** Meanwhile, Ashley McAdams was drinking from his soda can on the second floor, leaning on the railing that peered over the waterfall. His light brown bang fell over his green eyes and he put it back in place. Ashley had just come into his powers and figured that there was no better way to celebrate it than going to his first Winter Solstice. He threw his soda can away and pulled out his folded copy of the newspaper and turned to the 'Ask Phoebe' column. He loved reading almost religiously Phoebe Halliwell's advice column. Seeing as how he was a new witch though, he had no clue that Phoebe and her sister were actually the 'Charmed Ones'.

*** Quiet Kelly Hardie walked with her new-found friends Louis White and Terrick Morris. Terrick was of average height and had blue eyes and auburn hair while Louis had gelled spiky black hair and dark green eyes. Kelly herself was tall and had dyed brown hair and sapphire eyes. The three witches sat down near the group of hovering waitresses and sure enough were handed a menu quickly.

"Eh the food here sucks." Terrick complained, reading the menu. "I feel like eating some…cheesecake." A plate of creamy cheesecake materialized in front of Terrick. He smiled greedily and began to dig his fork into it when Kelly stopped him.

"You idiot you can't use your powers in public!" she hissed at him.

"It's not as if these mortals could tell." He countered, already eating.

"Just let him eat it, Kelly what harm could a cheesecake do?" Louis shrugged. The scar over his right eye glistened in the light. He had told them that he had gotten it in a fight against a powerful demon but Kelly secretly didn't buy it.

"Uh hello, haven't you heard of the 'no personal gain rule'? If you use your magic for personal gain it's going to backfire on you!" she reminded them.

"Well then you let me handle the consequences. Now take a chill pill and relax." Terrick told her.

Kelly grudgingly leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She thought she smelled something like gasoline but quickly dismissed it when their waitress arrived.

*** Emma Crandall walked into the elevator and couldn't help but overhear the conversation of the people behind her.

"You've actually met the 'Charmed Ones'?" Max Theron asked Peyton Blake, the blonde girl with dark roots besides him.

"Yeah we're distant cousins but we don't hang out or anything." Peyton replied modestly.

"Funny, you sure don't look like any of them." Rosie Handle said arrogantly.

"We're _distant _cousins what do you expect?" Peyton said icily.

"I'm sorry it's just that anyone can say that they're related to the three most powerful witches in the world but not everyone can prove it." Rosie spat.

Emma secretly smiled to herself. She knew the 'Charmed Ones'. She had met them when they had been trapped together in a deadly competition. In fact, she had ended up dating Piper Halliwell's son Chris Halliwell. Emma pressed the '5' button in the keypad and she felt the elevator move upwards.

*** "So your powers are reading people and empathy balls huh? Cool. What are empathy balls?" Keith questioned Marie.

"They're a type of energy ball that comes from an opponent's emotions. The stronger their emotions are the stronger the empathy balls are." Marie explained.

"And you?"

"Premonitions. Well sort of, my premonitions are stronger when I'm dreaming but sometimes I can see into the future vaguely without having to be asleep. I can also read other people's auras." Keith answered.

"Interesting." Marie contemplated.

The waitress arrived with their sandwiches and Keith ate his hungrily. Much better than the airport food. The café's speaker began playing a new more heavy metal song.

"One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor  
Now!"

It was quickly changed due to customer's complaints about it's loudness but it kept replaying in Keith's head. The song gave him this weird eerie feeling inside…

"Are you ok?" Marie asked him worriedly.

Keith had forgotten the fact that she could read people and he smiled weakly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Marie eyed him for one more moment before returning to her sandwich. A few teenage kids passed by with shirts advertising a band called 'Tokio Hotel'. Keith knew about the band and he even owned a couple of t-shirts himself but the red and black flame-decorated shirt gave him the creeps for some reason. A guy from a table of three at the front, with red hair and blue eyes stood up throw away his stuff.

Suddenly, the whole front of the café exploded!

Marie and Keith fell to the floor roughly as smoke and ash filled the air. Keith glanced to his side and saw with horrified eyes that the whole café was now on fire! The red-headed guy who had been throwing away his lunch was screaming. Keith looked at him and soon saw why. The crisped charred bodies of the two people that had been sitting with him were at his feet! Marie shuddered next to him and the two slowly stood up. There was another rumble and another explosion occurred, this time sending a bunch of forks and knives flying. The utensils stabbed the red-headed guy gruesomely in the eyes, head, and neck. His body slumped to the ground, blood gushing out of his eyes and head. Marie let out a small shriek of terror and the two of them ran away.

***Ashley dropped his newspaper when he heard a rumble beneath him as saw flames shooting up from the café. The loud fire alarm rang and water began falling from the overhead sprinklers as a voice from the intercom speaker demanded that everyone exit the building immediately. He didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards the pair of stairs. Unfortunately, Death was two steps ahead of him and Ashley slipped on the puddle caused by the overhead sprinklers. He stumbled and fell over the railing, towards the waterfall. He landed with a *crunch* as his head was impaled by the sharp rocks. His blood turned the shimmering waterfall water red and bystanders yelled in fright.

*** There is a fire in the building I repeat; there is a fire in the building. Please evacuate as soon as you can." The scratchy voice instructed over the intercom.

Emma's eyes widened and she hurried to open the elevator door. However, she was shoved harshly to the side by Rosie.

"Move out of the freaking way!" she growled.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby. Rosie staggered half-way out when the elevator doors suddenly closed mechanically and Rosie was caught in between! Her upper side was outside the elevator while her lower side was still trapped inside. The shocked group inside tried getting the elevator door open but it wouldn't budge. Rosie cried in pain as the doors slid up and crushed her insides. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets and blood began pouring out of the corners of her mouth. With one last yelp of pain she was dead. Both halves of her body separated and fell to the floor. Outside the elevator people screamed in terror and inside they gasped as they were splattered by her blood. Emma shivered uncontrollably, looking at her blood-stained clothes. A cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Max whispered fiercely.

Peyton stepped over Rosie's lower body with a feeling of complete revulsion and tried once again pressing the 'open' button on the elevator but it just wouldn't open.

"The only other way out is up the elevator shaft." Max said reasonably, averting his eyes from the body on the floor.

Being tall gave him an advantage as he pushed open the average-sized square on the elevator ceiling. It budged open and he helped Emma and Peyton up. When they were all out on top of the elevator Max struggled to keep his balance.

"W-what now?" Peyton stuttered.

Max backed up a bit to examine their options and slipped, falling down the elevator shaft. Emma and Peyton cried out horror and winced when they heard a faint *splat*. But that was the least of their worries. The elevator above them suddenly collapsed when the wire snapped and went soaring down onto them. Peyton and Emma looked up to see the last thing their eyes would ever set sight on. The elevator crushed them dreadfully leaving no remains and spraying the metallic walls with their crimson blood. Emma's bloody hand wriggled with an ounce of life before staying deadly still.

*** Keith and Marie rushed to the exit door but couldn't get through as crowds of people yelling huddled around the doors. "

Maybe we can get out through the fire escape on the roof!" Marie exclaimed.

Keith agreed and the two sprinted up the stairs. When they reached the empty roof Death was expecting them and he caused an electric wire to snap. It flew down straight towards Marie, who was on the edge of the roof, and struck her squarely on the back. She squealed and fell down, paralyzed, 3 stories down. Keith shouted in despair as the wind whipped his black hair over his eyes. He was still shaking when he began climbing down the fire escape. He tripped however on a metal beam and fell over. He managed to catch a window sill and held on to dear life. "HELP!" he cried, his fingers slipping. Soon they could take no more and Keith fell.

*** Keith gasped. The song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool ended abruptly due to complaints of customers.

"Are you ok?" Marie's voice asked him worriedly.

Keith's response caught in his throat when he saw two teenage boys pass by, both wearing Tokio Hotel t-shirts.

"W-we have to get the hell out here!" Keith cried.

Marie didn't ask any questions. She could tell that he had just seen something. And it wasn't good. "

We have to get out of here!" he repeated, screaming at the top of his lungs.

People at the café stared at him strangely as if he was some sort of lunatic.

Louis snickered at his table. "Idiot."

Keith heard him and walked over to his table. "You're all going to die if you don't get out of this place!"

"Oh please who the hell are you Madame Cassandra?"

Keith grabbed him by his collar and snarled at his face. "No, I'm a guy who just saw you getting blown apart by an explosion!"

Hotel security overheard the commotion and hurried over to the café. 'What's going on here?" A burly man asked.

"The café is going to explode and we're all going to die!" Keith howled.

"Get this maniac off of me!" Louis demanded.

The two security guards forcibly pulled them apart and led them to the front desk. Marie, Kelly, and Terrick followed.

"You are going to go to your room and you're going to relax." The security guard commanded, taking Keith's pass key out of his pocket.

"203. Perfect the second floor." He said, pushing the elevator button.

It slid open revealing Emma, Rosie, Peyton, and Max. "I'm going to need you all to get out please." The guard demanded.

They obediently stepped out and Keith's eyes widened.

"You were all in my vision! Get out! Get out of this hotel!" He screamed.

"Oh god give it a break will ya?" Louis groaned.

Keith broke the security man's grip and pounced on Louis, accidently knocking Emma and Rosie over.

"What's your fucking problem?" Rosie snapped. She too got in the fight and she, Louis, Keith, and Emma were led outside. Terrick, Kelly, Marie, and Max followed.

*** Ashley was still on the second floor when he heard the commotion. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying so he decided to read the raving man's thoughts. What he saw made him flinch. He saw the hotel catching on fire and painful bloody deaths. His heart pounding, Ashley raced outside.

*** "Let go of me!" Keith protested.

When they were a good distance away from the hotel the guard let go. "Listen to me you have got to c-" He was cut off by the shrieks that suddenly erupted from the hotel. The guard left the group to go and help and they all eyed Keith, disbelief in their wide eyes.

Author's Note: With any luck this didn't suck! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh here's the order of deaths just in case you didn't catch it.

Order: Kelly, Louis, Terrick, Ashley, Rosie, Max, Peyton, Emma, Marie, and Keith.


	3. Believe

Author's Note: This is a filler chapter so it'll mostly just be about the characters discussing the accidents but there will be a preview of the first death if there is one that is.

Keith stared at the newspaper mindlessly. He had read the article on the Hotel Skyscraper incident but he still felt as if it was a dream. A faraway vague dream with no meaning. If only that was true. He threw away the paper distastefully in the waste basket of the crummy motel he was staying in. Now that the Hotel Skyscraper was gone, he could only afford to stay in this pit hole. He was about to jump into his folded up bed when there was a slight knock on the door. With a tired sigh he opened the door and was surprised to see that it was Marie.

He unwillingly noticed her aura and saw that it was a dim blue. She was depressed and yet was thinking hard about something.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly.

Marie held up a thin binder. "I need to talk you about something." She answered seriously.

Keith reluctantly let her in and carelessly shoved aside some of his junk off the old coffee table centered in the small room. He pushed out a seat for her and plopped down uselessly. She opened the binder and took several newspaper clippings and some pictures. She pushed them lightly towards Keith.

"I had heard briefly a while ago about these weird accidents that happened years ago. They were similar to what happened to…well to what happened to you."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Marie motioned at the files she had given him and he slowly skimmed through them. The newspaper clippings discussed a plane crash that occurred several years ago, Flight 180.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Keith inquired.

"A guy named Alex Browning was on that plane when he had a premonition of it crashing and killing everyone on it. He freaks out, starts a fight, and gets himself and some of his other classmates off. A few minutes later, Flight 180 blew up." Marie explained solemnly.

Keith didn't know what to say. "Well was he a witch?"

"No, he was a mortal but he somehow received that premonition. But you haven't heard the worst yet. You see everyone who got off the plane, the survivors, began dying in freak accidents one by one afterwards. They all died in the order they would've died if they had stayed on the plane."

Keith felt as if an icy knife had just been jammed into his heart. He looked down at the pictures that she had passed to him. He had the sudden urge to throw up. All the pictures had names scribbled in marker at the bottom but that didn't attention away from the gruesome pics. One was of a guy named 'Tod Waggner', he was in the shower fully-clothed but his neck was wrung around a sturdy looking string and his eyes were bulging on his faintly purple face. He was dead. The next picture was of a blonde girl's mangled body lying on the street. Her name was Terry Chaney. A decapitated Billy Hitchcock and a crushed Carter Horton were next. Lastly was Alex Browning himself, sprawled on an alleyway, a bloody brick on his head.

"These are all the survivors?" Keith clarified.

Marie nodded. "The only one that lived was Clear Rivers but she died later on when she got involved in another accident-a pileup disaster. A girl named Kimberly Corman had a vision like Alex Browning and she too managed to cheat Death and escaped with a few other survivors who started to die later on too. Clear Rivers agreed to help too but since she was never off Death's list she was killed too. They all were."

She continued passing more photos at him. An impaled Kat Jennings, a decapitated Nora Carpenter, and a crisped Clear Rivers and Eugene Rivers were next. Keith felt his stomach turn.

"And that's not all. Several years later-" Marie's voice was cut out by Keith's snarl. "Get out. Get out now!"

Marie's aura turned into a startled red as she put up both hands. "Look I know this all sounds like crap but believe me it's true. I'm not making any of this up I swear." She promised.

Keith however wasn't in a trusting mood. "I don't give a damn what you tell me. I saw the most horrible shit I will ever witness and the last thing I need is for you to come in here and start filling my head with all this useless crap of yours. Get out." He seethed.

Marie stood up, binder in hand when she suddenly placed it on the coffee table and left it there as she closed the door quietly behind her. Keith glared at the door for a few more minutes until he stood up, seized the binder, and dumped it in the trash.

*** Kelly Hardie's astral form took some vegetables from the freezer while Kelly herself heated up the stove. She had had her powers for a while now so her astral projection powers were advanced, she didn't need to be unconscious to be able to astral project. Now it was basically like cloning. Astral Kelly poured some vegetables on a pan and began to fry them. Kelly pointed one finger at the bottom of the pan and a flow of fire appeared and lit the bottom of the pan. Kelly blew her finger dramatically and with a laugh went to go and take a shower.

*** Keith escaped from the pouring rain by dodging inside a college bookstore. All the McKinley University students hung out here after school. They played all the coolest music, had all the latest books, and they had a café which was kinda what hooked the college kids in the first place. Peaceful and calm auroras' were everywhere. It made him sick. He shouldn't blame them for being happier than him but it just pissed him off. The whole world was pissing him off today. He took a wrinkled 5 dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the girl behind the counter. She had shiny blonde hair with blue highlights pulled back into a ponytail with a red and yellow visor on top with the café's logo. Her nametag read 'Rosie Handle'. Keith recognized her as elevator girl, the one in his vision who had been cut in half by an elevator. He grimaced at the thought, still gazing at her.

She noticed his staring and scowled. "You're holding up the line as- wait I know you. Aren't you that guy who freaked out at the hotel and saw it catch on fire?"

He nodded wordlessly, tapping his fingers on the counter. Where the hell was his coffee?

"Sorry about… getting into the fight thing that day." She said grudgingly.

Keith took her for one of those people who hated to be wrong and especially hated admitting it. But he didn't care all he wanted was to get his coffee and get out. He normally didn't like to be the outsider he liked to be the guy who fitted in with everyone but after everything that happened recently, he deserved a break.

"No problem." He muttered.

Rosie looked uncomfortable as if she was itching to say something scathing but was holding back. Finally, there was a ding and she spun around, pouring the steaming liquid in a foam cup with a lid. She handed him a straw and with a backwards glance, sneakily shoved a bagel at him.

"Take it and go. You won't be hearing a thank you from me so let the bagel do the talking." She hissed.

Keith held back a smirk as he took his coffee and bagel. He walked over to a table next to the mystery book section and sat down. His eyes wandered over to the books. Most of them were classics; Agatha Christie, Sherlock Homes, Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys-. His eyes rested on the Hardy Boys collection. He never was much into them; he actually had never read one. Then why did all of a sudden, he felt an overwhelming urge to hold one? To look at it carefully?

Hear me

I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

The song by _Kelly Clarkson _sent a chill down his spine. He had no idea why though, I mean it was a harmless Kelly Clarkson song. What was with him? The same eerie feeling from that day at the hotel began creeping up on him. He recalled what Marie had told him, _after the disasters all the survivors began dying one by one in freak accidents. _

*** Kelly Hardie's astral form returned to her body when she finished the food. Kelly wrapped herself in a towel and didn't notice when she knocked over a shampoo bottle.

Author's Note: Will Kelly die? Will Keith come to his senses and help? What about the rest of the survivors? All very good questions that will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review if you please. By the way, for those of you who have read my other Final Destination stories, I'm THINKING about writing another one about Wendy, Kevin, Adie, and Freddy's lives after the whole death incident. It won't have the whole Death thing in it but if I decide to write it, it'll be a create-your-own-character story again. I'll probably have made up my mind in the next chapter so I'll let you know more then. Thanks! The song that was used was "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson.


	4. Scrying For Survivors

Author's Note: I did decide to write another Final Destination story it's called 'Their Lives' you can read it if you want. Sorry if this chapter isn't all that long.

Kelly Hardie tripped over the shampoo bottle and fell backwards, out of the bathtub. She clawed at the shower curtains fiercely in an attempt to keep herself from falling. It didn't work and instead she yanked the shower curtains so hard that they dismantled themselves and fell on her. The horizontal pole that held the curtains up fell and struck her in the stomach. Kelly clenched at her stomach painfully as blood began spilling out. She slowly regained her footing and stumbled back, her head piercing the hook that had once held her towel. Kelly slumped to the wet cold floor while blood began soaking the towel still wrapped around her lifeless body.

*** Keith returned to his motel room and threw his bag of newly purchased books onto his bed. The bag knocked over the remote and it landed on the floor and turned on the television. The news channel was on and Keith's ears immediately perked up at the words 'Kelly Hardie'. A silver-haired reporter was standing outside a condo downtown as two men wearing black shirts with the bright word 'Coroner' printed on them, rolled away a cart.

"We are here live in front of 'Wagner Condominiums' where a tragic accident has occurred. Kelly Hardie was killed in her shower when she apparently slipped out and pulled the shower curtains in an attempt to keep herself from falling and the pole holding the curtains together fell and struck her in the stomach. She then fell onto the towel hook and pierced her skull. This has been the second strange accident to befall this once peaceful city since last week's hotel fire."

A picture of a tall girl with dyed brown hair and sparkling blue eyes wearing mostly orange and flashing a peace sign at the camera appeared on the TV screen. Keith squinted his eyes in recognition. It was the girl from the hotel, the one who had died in the café explosion. The one he had saved and the one that was now dead. Just like Marie had said.

He dashed towards the waste basket and fished for the binder that he had thrown away earlier. When he found it, Keith began flipping through all the pictures and files. A scrap of paper fell from inside and Keith discovered that it had Marie's number on it. He grabbed his phone and punched in her number.

"Hello?" her familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Marie its Keith. Listen, I'm sorry about before but I think I may believe you now." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Turn on your TV to channel 8 News."

There was a shuffling sound on the other line as Marie reached for what Keith assumed to be the remote control. Then came a gasp.

"Oh my god. That's the girl from the hotel… It is true."

"So that means that we're all going to die now?" Keith asked throatily.

Marie hesitated when she answered. "Not necessarily. Not if we can beat the design by intervening. We have to try and break the chain."

"But to do that we have to warn all the other survivors and we don't even know their names or where they live. For all we know, some of them might've been visiting and now they're back to their home state."

"But you're forgetting one thing; we're witches. It can't be that hard to find them. We can scry for them."

"To scry for them we need something of theirs and we don't have crap." Keith pointed out.

"That's true but we have enhanced psychic abilities. Scrying can be enhanced by your psychic powers and you saw those people in a premonition, clearly psychic and I can read people. If we combine our powers we might be able to track them down."

"And if we can't?"

There was a long pause.

"Then we're screwed. Meet me at my hotel room. It's room 180 at the Presidio Hotel. I have a map and a few amethysts here so we can scry all we want."

"Thanks I'll be there soon."

Keith hung up and once again grabbed his coat and keys. He slammed the door closed and an old framed photograph from the collection of musical performers on the bedroom wall fell over. It was a photograph of Louis Armstrong wearing a white tuxedo and smiling brightly. It cracked over the name ominously.

*** Marie opened the door of her room to reveal Keith's somber face. She moved aside to let him in and she could automatically sense that he was tense.

"We're not going to die. We can beat this." She told him as she delicately took a shiny amethyst from a jewelry box on top of her cabinet.

Keith shrugged. "We can't be sure of that."

Marie swung the gem that was being held by a single string of strong twine in front of her like a pendulum. It twinkled and she gripped it tightly. "Yes we can. You just have to stop being so negative. Can you lay out that map there?" she requested, motioning at a city map next to her bed.

Keith nodded and laid out the map on top of the wooden dresser she had cleared off. Marie walked over and held out her hand. Keith took it and looked at her questioningly. "What now?"

"Now you have to re-play the whole premonition scene in your head again. Just concentrate and you let me do the rest." She explained simply.

Keith winced at the thought of having to think about the whole disaster all over again.

"It won't take long." Marie assured him.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He immediately saw and felt the café explosion. The fear and panic of bystanders filled his insides and the screams chilled him. He saw Kelly and another guy's bodies soar in the air as they crashed onto the marble floor. A name suddenly popped into his head. Louis White. Who the hell was Louis White? He realized that it must be Marie's reading powers finally picking out the names and emotions of the people. His mind switched to a scene of a young man perched over a railing reading. The sprinklers went off and the man ran, slipping and falling down to the sharp waterfall rocks below, Impaled to death. Keith had to shake away the feeling of undeniable fear and pain that continued to sear through him. Ashley McAdams was the next name. The scene dissolved to the inside of an elevator. Rosie Handle was chopped in two by the deadly elevator. The trio of Emma Crandall, Max Theron, and Peyton Blake fearfully and panicky escaped up the elevator shaft where Max fell off the small scrap of an area they were on. Terrified, Emma and Peyton searched for a way out seconds before being crushed by an elevator. Knowing what came next; Keith opened his eyes and gasped for air. He hated feeling everyone's emotions and learning everything about them just to see them die moments later. There was a hollow sound on the table and Keith looked down. The amethyst was no longer swinging in mid-air it was now draped over a location on the map.

"We've got Louis White." Marie informed him, circling the location with a red marker and scribbling his name.

"One down,"

"Six to go."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Forgive me if this chapter is suckish and disappointing. The story won't get action-packed until they find all the survivors (next chapter) then hopefully it'll get better. Thanks for reading and review if want!


	5. Magic Mishaps

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter! The spell used here does not belong to me but to the show and writers of 'Charmed'.

"I think its best if we split up, I'll go after the next person on the list and you go after the others and warn them." Keith reasoned.

Marie nodded. "That sounds fine but warning them won't help much. They might not believe us, and we don't have much proof except for Kelly's death and that can be written off as a coincidence."

"So what you're saying that we have to wait for this Louis guy to croak before we can convince the others?"

"No I'm just saying that we're going to sound insane to these people."

"Since when have you been the pessimist?"

"I'm not a pessimist." Marie growled, stepping into her car. "I'm just being realistic." She added.

Keith sighed. "Fine so let's say that they don't believe us. What are we supposed to do then?"

Marie shrugged, revving up her small car. "Just wing it." And she drove away.

"Be careful." Keith muttered. He scratched his head thoughtfully while looking at the GPS on his phone. Apparently, Louis was at a restaurant called 'Quake' which was a few blocks away. He began to walk down the driveway when a paper blew his way. Keith instinctively grabbed it but when he read it, found more questions than answers. He had heard that it had been the famous magician Houdini's death anniversary several days ago and what he was holding appeared to be an obituary. In it was a long paragraph describing some of Houdini's greatest accomplishments and his life story. Above it was an old photograph of Houdini himself posing in front of some of his 'magical' supplies and equipment, a poster of a rabbit jumping out of a hat in the background. In a weird way, the rabbit looked almost sinister its beady eyes glittering and the sharp edges of the saw behind Houdini looked threatening. Keith crumpled the paper up in distaste. Now he was officially losing it, seeing 'signs' everywhere he went. He threw the obituary to the floor and left. A few moments later, a car ran over the crumpled clue. *** "If I don't go with you I'm going to die, is that right?" Ashley confirmed.

Marie drummed her fingers on her crossed arms. How was she supposed to explain this? "Um basically." she responded.

Ashley eyed her strangely until at last his eyes grew in surprise. "You're telling the truth." He stated.

"Of course I am why would I lie? And how are you so sure?"

"I uh…I can…"

Marie powers had a mind of their own as she began to read Ashley's nervousness.

"You can read minds."

"What!? That's fucked up I can't-"

"Because you're a witch!" Marie concluded.

Ashley's face was drained of color and before he could slam the door in his face, Marie confessed, "Its ok I'm a witch too."

Ashley stopped midway and stared at her. "Y-you are?"

"Yeah, haven't you met any other witches? There are more of us out there you know."

"I just found out I'm a witch so this is all new to me…" He admitted.

Marie gave him an understanding smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "We were all new once, it's perfectly all right. Well now that I've found you I just have to find five other people, great."

"Find them? Why don't you just summon them?" Ashley suggested.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean summon them? We can't summon mortals."

"Mortals? Those people in the hotel the ones you're looking for they're all witches."

Marie blinked. "How would you know that?"

"The guy who had the vision, I read his mind when he began to freak out. I saw the whole vision and I was able to read their minds. They were all wondering how their magic could help them at that moment." Ashley explained.

"Then how come I wasn't be able to read them when I scryed for them and I was able to read you?" Marie inquired.

"You scryed for us using a vague vision from another person as your basis. It was too weak for you to be able to read them which is why you were only able to get the names."

"I see… well now that I know that they're all witches I guess we can summon them after all. I memorized the spell but we're going to need a few ingredients. Can I come in?"

Ashley nodded and led her in.

*** Louis White finished clearing off a table and sighed. God he hated how this place had changed. The 'Quake' had been regarded as one of the coolest restaurants in all of San Francisco until their top chef had quit years ago. Ever since, the food's quality had lessened and so had the restaurant's reputation. Now it actually had magic shows and clown acts on a weekly basis as entertainment. What the hell kind of classy restaurant had that? There were more kids attending the restaurant than adults now and they had stopped serving wine. The stupidness of it all made Louis want to quit and work at a new restaurant that had opened down the street, 'Halliwell's'. It was rumored to be owned by the top chef that had quit the 'Quake' and it was the most popular restaurant in Chinatown. As soon as he got his next paycheck, he was so out of there. He walked up the stage and started to set up the stage where the magician would be performing later. He held up the spiked coffin and pushed it slightly next to the wall. When he was sure it wouldn't fall he moved on to cart holding a human-sized box. Meanwhile, backstage two workers were pounding on the ground with a large mallet to secure the trap door. They pounded the floor once more and a beam above the stage weakened.

*** Marie sliced her finger with a knife slowly and read out the incantation,

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here.

Blood to blood, I summon thee

Blood to blood, return to me."

There was a puff of smoke and Terrick Morris, Max Theron, Peyton Blake, Rosie Handle, and Emma Crandall appeared. "What the hell?" Rosie spat, looking at her surroundings like a startled animal. "We have something to tell you all." Marie started hesitantly. This was going to be a _long_ day.

*** Keith dashed inside the restaurant in time to see Louis connect a couple of cables onstage. When Louis caught his eye he gaped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The second the words escaped his mouth, the beam reached its limit and crumbled down hitting the spiked coffin and making it tumble over. Louis yelled and held up his arms defensively. Keith's eyes grew at the outcome; when he held up his hands light burst out and the coffin caught on fire. Louis jumped out of the way as the coffin tumbled down.

"Do I smell smoke?" a voice called from backstage. A man in a tuxedo walked in the room and grabbed at his hair when he saw the fire. "Fix this you incompetent idiot!" he yelled before storming off.

Keith helped Louis up and glared after the man. "Does he not care that you almost died?"

Louis wiped his shirt with his hands. "Not really all he cares about I money and cigars. Now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" he questioned as he held the coffin up again.

"After you tell me how the hell you did this." Keith told him, motioning at the charred coffin while searching for a fire extinguisher.

They were interrupted by several panicked screams. They both turned to see Marie, Ashley, Emma, Rosie, Peyton, Terrick, and Emma.

"Fire!" Peyton yelled.

Keith turned and saw that the fire had grown from a few small embers to a dangerous hazard. Terrick hurried onstage and projected a fire extinguisher which he threw at Louis. Then he held out his hand and water began to spray at the fire. The others hurried to help. When the fire was out, Terrick breathed in relief. Suddenly, he tripped over the cable that Louis had recently connected and fell onto the coffin behind him. They all screamed as the spikes punctured through Terrick's head and back splattering them with sticky warm blood. His lower body twitched with the last ounce of life before staying deadly still, blood trickling out of the corner of his eyes and mouth.


	6. Shocking Storms

Rain poured down heavily on the roof of Marie's hotel room. The survivors sat in separate areas quietly, no one daring to speak after what they had witnessed. The only two that were doing anything of interest were Emma and Ashley who were conjuring random objects for practice. Emma was far more advanced than Ashley at conjuring but he was getting the hang of it from watching Emma. A chirping bird appeared in Emma's finger and began singing.

"Can someone please shut that damn bird up please!?" Rosie snapped, breaking the long-term silence.

Emma closed her fist and the bird disappeared.

"Thank you." Rosie muttered.

"Don't blame others for your obvious problems." Peyton said distantly.

Rosie glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that just because you've got anger and trust issues, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us." Peyton replied quite simply.

"I don't have anger or trust issues!" Rosie hissed.

Emma chuckled. "Of course you don't."

"Stop it!" Keith cried.

Everyone fell silent.

"This is _really _not the time for a stupid petty fight."

"Keith is right. We just saw someone die horribly in front of us and when we finally band together the first thing we do is argue. It's not right." Marie added.

There was another moment of silence.

"So when can we go home?" Louis spoke up.

"When we figure out how to beat this thing." Keith answered.

Rosie scoffed. "Beat what thing? This was just an accident that's all. The only reason we're here is because you summoned us to give us this B.S story and fill our heads with crap."

"Hey you may be right and this may be a load of crap but you can't ignore the facts either; these people are dying in the order they would've died if they hadn't escaped the hotel." Max pointed out.

"According to him. According to him, he had a vision. According to him, we're going to die in the order that we died in that vision. It's all according to him. How can we take his word for it? How do we know he isn't just making this all up?" Rosie argued.

"Why would I waste my time making this up? To spend some bonding time with total strangers? This is all real and if you need proof look at the ashes left from the hotel fire. Go visit all the graves and tombstones that should have had _your_ name on it if it hadn't been for me." Keith countered.

This shut Rosie up-for a few seconds. "I'm going out for a drink." She announced, standing up.

"It's not safe out especially now that it's raining." Peyton told her sternly.

"Then why don't you get rid of it Miss Elemental?"

Peyton scowled. "I can't control the weather I can only control the _elements_, completely different. Now your face on the other hand could probably bring the whole world down."

Everyone turned to Rosie, expecting a cruel comeback but Rosie merely narrowed her eyes and slammed the door behind her when she left. The truth was that she was mildly impressed that someone had the nerve to stand up to her but she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Someone should go after her to make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Marie said reasonably.

"I'll go." Ashley volunteered.

"You're next on the list you might get _yourself _killed." Keith informed him.

"It's better than staying here doing nothing." Ashley retorted.

"I'll go and make sure nothing happens." Peyton offered.

With a wave the duo left the room.

Emma held out a hand and conjured a roll of duct tape.

"What's that for?" Max questioned.

"If what you're saying is true then anything in this room can kill us. We've got to safe-proof it." Emma replied.

Louis shrugged and stood up to help. The rest soon followed.

*** Rosie walked into the small convenience store and the fluorescent lights above her flickered and the sound of fizzling electricity echoed in the room. She studied her surroundings nervously. Something wasn't right. The greasy haired man behind the counter gruffly asked her what she wanted.

"Some beer please, the cheapest one you got." She ordered.

"You 21?" the man asked carelessly.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "I'm 20, that's close enough; do you mind me asking if you have a license to sell alcohol?"

The man looked up and gave her a sly smile. "Touché kid. Here you go." He handed her a cold bottle from the cooler behind him.

Rosie nodded thanks and leaned back against the counter looking at the T.V. A sitcom was on until the channel mysteriously changed by itself. It flipped channel by channel until it stopped on a kid's channel. It was 'Sesame's Street' and a big yellow bird was announcing the letter of the day, 'T'. Rosie drank her beer and stared at the screen suspiciously.

"Did you change the channel?" she asked the man.

He shook his head in reply and Rosie turned back to the T.V.

"And remember boys and girls never play around electrical devices unless you are being supervised by an adult." The harmless warning sent a chill down her spine and Rosie left the store.

*** "Ugh I can't see anything!" Ashley groaned as he and Peyton walked through the heavy rain. Peyton pulled up the hood of her navy blue sweater and covered her drenched blonde hair.

"Let me try something." She said. She held out both hands and conjured up the element air. The rain in their path was blown away by the fierce wind while they walked through it.

"Cool." Ashley complimented.

"It's my favorite element. It's not the strongest but it can do loads of things and that's enough for me." Peyton said loudly through the roar of the thunder.

"Can you tell where Rosie is?" she asked.

"Well she's not far because I can read her mind. Apparently, she got creeped out by a television show and now she's getting into her car." Ashley responded.

"In this rain? If we don't find her she's seriously screwed."

They trudged through the muddy puddles, still blowing a path.

*** Rosie drove carefully towards Marie's hotel room where she had left her purse. The thought of showing up there again pissed her off but she had no choice; her apartment key was in the purse. She started up the windshield as the rain smudged up her windows.

"Damn." Rosie murmured.

Unbeknownst to her an unknown force began unscrewing the lugs on her tires. The tinkling sound of them falling to the concrete outside was hidden by the roar of the storm. Suddenly, a tire collapsed and Rosie's car began to swerve. Rosie screamed as she struggled to stop the car but because of the rain she still couldn't tell where she was going. The car spun around several times before crashing into an electricity pole.

Rosie's head smashed into the wheel. After a few painful moments she raised her head and felt a warm liquid ooze down from a cut. With a moan Rosie yanked the keys out of the ignition and slowly got out of the car to examine the damage.

"Rosie!" voices called from behind her.

She twirled around to see the running figures of Peyton and Ashley.

"Are you ok?" Ashley inquired.

"I'm fine just-"

"Look out!" Peyton yelled. The T-shaped electric pole had cracked in half from the impact of the crash and it flew down onto them. Peyton waved her arm wildly and a burst of wind blew Ashley, the intended target, out of the way. The electric pole landed on Peyton crushing her completely and splattering Rosie with blood and gore.

"Oh G-god. Oh my god." She whimpered, moving her leg away from the meaty mess underneath her feet. Peyton's hair was the only part of her that was visible. A tangled bloody mess of dark roots and pretty blonde hair. Ashley got to his feet and inched over to where Rosie was still standing, shaking. He grimaced and began to pull her away when they heard the snapping of an electrical wire above. The fact that they were standing in a large puddle of water didn't help either. Rosie and Ashley gasped as the wire landed on the water.

Author's Note: Oooh cliff-hanger! Did Rosie and Ashley die? Did one of them manage to survive? What will happen now that someone died out of order? Will the Design be affected at all? These very interesting questions will all be answered in the next chapter. Poor Peyton but at least she died knowing that she saved someone-for now. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I'll be updating this story every Monday so expect a chapter then. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Meeting The Halliwells

Author's Note: I know I said I would update on Monday but my Internet went out. A heads-up for all you 'Final Destination' fans that don't know much about 'Charmed'; in 'Charmed' there's an angel of Death. He isn't evil he's neutral but he does have a Grand Design and he can control deaths. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy!

The wire landed with a splash on the puddle where Ashley and Rosie were standing and Rosie held out her hand. The electricity surged through the water and jolted them both for a brief second knocking them off their feet before it subsided and appeared in the form of an electric ball in Rosie's hand. She got to her knees, balancing the electricity ball before closing her hand into a fist. It fizzled and disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Ashley panted.

"One of my powers is electro kinesis." Rosie explained, standing up.

Ashley began to stand up as well but in that miniscule second that the electricity had jolted them, his leg had been fried. "Oh just perfect." He muttered.

Rosie helped him up eager to leave the dreaded place soon; Peyton's remains were still spattered on the wet street. They limped away back to Marie's hotel room.

*** "What the hell happened to you two?" Marie exclaimed when she caught sight of Ashley and Rosie. They were battered, soaked, and coated in blood.

"Where's Peyton?" Max asked worriedly.

Rosie and Ashley exchanged looks and didn't answer.

"Can anyone here heal?" Rosie questioned, setting Ashley down onto an armchair.

Max walked over to the chair and held out his hand over Ashley's leg. There was a faint yellow glow and the burns disappeared. Ashley moved his leg slowly and set it down.

"Thanks." He told Max.

Max nodded and Emma spoke up, "Are you a white lighter?"

"Well no I have a healing and a killing touch derived from a white lighter and a dark lighter's power. So I'm actually part white lighter and part dark lighter."

Emma whistled. "Whoa how did that happen?"

Max shrugged and Ashley asked, "What are 'white lighters and dark lighters'?"

"A white lighter is sort of like a guardian angel that protects witches and innocents while dark lighters are the complete opposite. Dark lighters strive to kill white lighters, innocents, and witches. It's a pretty simple concept but the fact that a white lighter and a dark lighter got together is…" Marie trailed off.

"Disturbing." Emma finished in a low voice.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It's true." She said truthfully.

"Anyways, where's Peyton?" Max repeated.

"She's dead." Rosie said abruptly.

No one said anything.

"H-how? It wasn't even her turn." Keith contemplated.

"She saved me from a falling electric pole and it hit her instead." Ashley told them shakily.

"Then what happens to the design now?" Max inquired.

"I think it goes on because after Peyton died I almost got electrocuted." Rosie inputted.

"Actually, we were both in the puddle so that could mean that the design went back for me and it could be coming back for you." Ashley added.

"So basically it's either going to come for Rosie or Max is that it?" Emma realized.

"It looks that way." Keith agreed.

"How are we supposed to protect the person who is next if we don't know who it is?" Louis argued.

"Let's go to the source of the problem; Death itself." Emma said simply.

Everyone eyed her, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Rosie snapped.

"The Angel of Death should be able to help us with this, he could tell us who is next or he might even stop the whole thing." Emma said thickly in response to Rosie's tone.

"And how do you propose we meet him?" Marie questioned.

Emma whipped out her phone. "We can ask the 'Charmed Ones' for help. I have Piper Halliwell's number." She replied modestly.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us this before because…" Louis prompted.

"Personally, I thought you were all meth-heads when I heard your theories. But I can't exactly ignore everything that's been happening now." Emma confessed. She stood up and left to the bathroom, phone in hand.

"God I hope this works out." Louis sighed.

"I know what you mean, I can't handle anymore deaths." Ashley said.

Max scoffed and angrily got up. "That's what this all is to you then huh? Just another death? You don't care that Peyton died. You don't care that Terrick died you're all just secretly grateful that it wasn't your asses on the line but someone else's." He grabbed his coat and started for the door.

Ashley blinked hard and there was a flash of red light. A padlock appeared on the door and Max was forced to stop. His hands clenched into angry fists and he turned back to them, his hazel eyes blazing. "Do you mind I have places to go to?"

"Listen we understand that this is frustrating but we can't let you go, you might be next." Marie said sympathetically, placing a hand on his arm.

Max shook his hand off and growled, "Stop acting as if you understand. You might be able to read me but you don't know how I feel and you sure as hell don't care."

"I know that you liked Peyton."

Max turned red, from both embarrassment and anger and he narrowed his eyes.

Marie jumped back as her own empathy powers were deflected back at her. "I'm not the only one who has feelings for a certain someone." Max insinuated.

He glared at Ashley who hurriedly got rid of the padlock. Max stormed out but Keith couldn't help but call out, "Be careful!"

Emma came out of the bathroom and Keith managed to catch the hushed words, "Bye Chris, see you later." She looked around the room and asked where Max was.

"He left apparently his safety isn't really a concern of his." Marie answered waspishly.

"Oh, well we've got another concern. The police are looking for Ashley and Rosie in connection with Peyton's death. They just found her down the street." She held out her phone and sure enough Rosie and Ashley's faces were on the screen, flashing red.

Keith wondered how they had gotten their pictures so fast, maybe Death had something to do with it. But why would Death interfere with something like that? Maybe it was all part of the Design, maybe everything they did lead them to their deaths unknowingly.

"Hey can you please snap out of your philosophical daydreams, we've got things to do." Ashley interrupted.

"So will the 'Charmed Ones' meet with us?" he asked.

"Chris Halliwell, Piper Halliwell's son, told her about our situation and they've agreed to meet with us at the manor."

"Perfect, let's go then."

"There's still the problem of Ashley and Rosie being identified." Louis reminded them.

"I can fix that." Rosie said confidently. She flipped through a magazine on the coffee table and stopped on the page that had a picture of a Victoria's Secret model. She held up both hands daintily and there was a sparkling light. When it vanished, Rosie was no longer in front of them, the Victoria's Secret model was. Her blood-stained blonde hair was now a soft red and her eyes were an exotic green. "Glamouring." She explained.

Louis rolled his eyes. "And a model was the obvious choice?"

Rosie shrugged and whirled around to examine Ashley. "You'd look good as my cousin." She mumbled. With another wave of her hand the sparkling light changed Ashley's appearance. He was now almost gothic looking with black dyed hair, piercings, ripped jeans, and intense eyes.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

Rosie smirked and was the first one out the door.

*** They parked in front of an old Victorian mansion and Emma rushed to the door.

"Why the hurry?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm hoping Chris is here." Emma responded defensively.

"Why?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"You're the girlfriend of a 'Charmed One's' son?" Rosie laughed.

Emma frowned. "Yes I am do you have a problem with that?"

Rosie shook her head and sniggered. "I just think he could do better."

Keith pulled Emma away before she could pounce on Rosie.

The door suddenly swung open and there stood three pretty girls with a powerful even mystical presence.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell invited them in with mysterious smiles.

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter wasn't action-packed but in the next chapter they will speak to the 'Charmed Ones', track down the Angel of Death, and there might even be a death involved. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Deathly Dungeons

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

The first thing Keith noticed about the girls was that they all had dark hair and eyes. He also noticed that they seemed to be lined up in order from the shortest to the tallest. He didn't recognize any of them though but Louis and Ashley appeared to.

"P-phoebe Halliwell! I read your advice column everyday!" Ashley cried ecstatically, looking at the girl in the middle. She was of average height with long dark brown hair pulled back into a graceful knot. She smiled beautifully at Ashley. "Thanks."

"You're Piper Halliwell right? You used to be the top chef at 'Quake'?" Louis said in awe as if he was talking some kind of celebrity. Piper nodded solemnly. She was the shortest of the three but had the longest hair reaching to her waist. Her face was slightly stern and motherly.

"I feel so wanted." The tall one muttered to herself. She too had dark brown hair but also had bangs and a spontaneous misdemeanor. Even though she was the tallest, Keith had the feeling that she was also the youngest.

"Paige Halliwell." Marie assumed.

"Paige _Matthews_." She corrected. Keith wondered if the reason that she differentiated herself from her sisters was because she was married and had changed her last name. But she gave off the vibe of being independent so he doubted if that's why she had a different last name.

There was an awkward silence in which Ashley burst out, "Keith wants to know why you have a different last name."

Keith turned red and glared at Ashley out of the corner of his eye. Paige narrowed her eyes. "It's a long story."

"Why are we still standing here, come in." Piper invited. They all stepped inside and Keith noted that the inside of the house was beautiful as well it looked like the inside of a bed and breakfast that you would see in a magazine.

They sat down in the parlor and Piper was the first to speak up, "So you want to meet with the Angel of Death huh? Why?"

Marie was prepared as she handed Piper the binder she had shown to Keith.

"Something which we believe to be Death itself, is hunting down survivors of terrible accidents that were foreseen before-hand, and killing them all in random accidents. We've already lost three people and that's just us. There are others." She explained, gesturing at the binder.

Phoebe and Paige inched towards the binder and their eyebrows knit in confusion and surprise.

"Ouch." Phoebe acknowledged.

"And you think that the Angel of Death is behind this?" Paige confirmed.

Emma shrugged. "It's the only lead we've got so far."

"And it can't be demons because these deaths are obviously not energy-ball related or anything." Phoebe observed.

"So can you help us or not?" Rosie inquired bluntly.

"Well it would make life more interesting around here…" Paige mused.

Phoebe and Piper glowered at her.

"We don't need anymore excitement than necessary." Piper said tiredly.

"Uh yeah we do. Magically speaking, things have been really dull around here lately after we defeated the Triad and Christie." Paige reminded her.

Piper was about to retort when a tall man with bronze hair and greenish-blue eyes walked into the room. "Um hello. Piper, honey, the restaurants calling; the applicants are waiting."

Piper sighed. "Leo, can you deal with it please? Just hire whoever can walk and carry plates at the same time without tripping."

"Oh can I give you my resume?" Louis spoke up.

He received several stares. "What? My job sucks I have the right to work wherever I want."

"And you also have the right to live which you won't be doing if you don't shut up and let the Halliwells help us." Rosie snapped.

"Paige a lift please?" Leo prompted.

Paige rolled her eyes and held out a hand. "Restaurant". Leo disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Anyways," Phoebe began. "The Angel of Death can't be summoned. He has to appear to us."

"Have you ever actually tried to summon him?" Emma inquired.

The sisters looked at each other. "Not really. We can try a spell I guess." Paige said nonchalantly.

"Phoebe-"

Piper was interrupted by a crash in the living room. They hurried over to see it completely trashed.

"What the hell?!" Piper shouted in rage.

Suddenly, three demons shimmered in and aimed energy balls at them.

Piper held up both hands and froze one fireball while Paige cried; "Energy ball!" and it disappeared in orbs and reappeared in her hand. She threw it at one demon and he caught on fire, destroyed.

"Watch out!" Phoebe yelled as the other two demons aimed more energy balls at them.

Keith, Marie, and Ashley ducked behind the couch while Louis waved one hand and a flash blinded one of the demons. He stumbled back and Rosie shocked him with an electric bolt.

Emma astral projected and appeared behind the other demon. She conjured an athame and stabbed him in the back. He too exploded in fiery flames.

"Well how was that for fun?" Piper said sarcastically, aiming at Paige.

Paige shrugged. "It'll do for this week."

All of a sudden, a different demon shimmered behind Rosie and grabbed her roughly. "Thank you all for destroying my distractions. I'll make sure to send you all gift baskets later." He shimmered away with Rosie before anyone could stop him.

"Aw crap." Piper moaned.

"The book?" Phoebe guessed, tiredly.

"You got it." Piper confirmed.

"Anyone want to come with? It's a pretty big book." Phoebe offered. Ashley immediately agreed and he and Emma followed her up to the attic.

"I'm going to go and check up on Wyatt." Piper informed them.

"What about the girl that was just kidnapped?" Paige asked obviously.

"We'll get her back. Go work on the vanquishing potion and I'll write the spell for the Angel of Death. It'll all work out." Piper assured her.

Paige sighed when she left. Then she seemed to remember that there were people near her. "Do you want to help with the potion?"

Marie, Keith, and Louis followed her into the kitchen.

*** Rosie fell onto a cold gravelly floor and coughed. She raised her head painfully and saw that she was in a dungeon-like place. It was dark and small, lit only by the metallic torches attached to the wall. She got to her feet and created a fiery ball of electricity in her hand to light the room.

"Hello?" her voice echoed on the walls.

The demon that had captured her appeared with a wicked smile.

"A feisty one you are. I would've guessed that you'd be knocked out by the fall."

Rosie scoffed. "As flattering as you are I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

She curled her fingers and another burst of electricity erupted from her.

The demon made a tut tut sound with his tongue. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you kill me the 'Charmed Ones' won't be able to find you. This place is accessible but inescapable. You can't be summoned out. So I'm figuring that the 'Charmed Ones' being the good souls that they are, are going to track _me_ down here and come to save you."

"Let me guess, after they appear you're going to try and kill them am I right?"

"Actually no. I'm not that much of an imbecile. They've defeated the Source and the Triad not to mention hundreds of demons and warlocks. I'd be crazy to try and kill them. All I want is some information."

"Ah, and I'm the bait."

"You got it. Now be a good little hostage and stay still." The demon snapped his fingers and Rosie was thrown against the wall, braces tightening around her wrists. She tried to destroy the braces with another bolt but ended up shocking herself.

"Electricity resistant." The demon added.

Rosie wriggled and tried to escape while the bored demon conjured a chair and sat down, awaiting the arrival of the 'Charmed Ones'.

*** Paige threw some essence of ginger into the bubbling cauldron. Keith, Marie, and Louis were silently chopping up some roots for the potion. Paige noticed their boredom and smiled slightly.

"You were expecting our lives to be more exciting? It's not really, not after you've done it for so long, you fall into a routine and act like it's not a big deal anymore. I don't blame you for being disappointed."

"You're the 'Charmed Ones'. The most powerful witch sisters the world has ever known. We just presumed you'd be able to fix this in a snap but now we might not be able to contact the Angel of Death, Max is gone, Rosie's been kidnapped, and someone is still next. Someone is still going to die." Keith said sadly.

Paige gave them sympathetic looks. "We'll fix this don't worry. And we're not really sisters."

Keith, Marie, and Louis looked up, amazed. "What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Phoebe and Piper they're sisters. But I'm just their half-sister. A few years ago their other blood sister, Prue Halliwell was killed by a demon. Piper was the closest to her so after she died she tried every spell in the book to get her back and instead ended up summoning me, a lost witch. I have both white lighter and witch powers because my mother, their mother had an affair with her white lighter resulting in me. They gave me up to an adoption center and 20 something years later here I am. That's why I go by Paige _Matthews_ my adopted parent's last names. They died in a car accident and I just want to honor their memory." She explained.

"Oh." Keith realized.

There was a puff of smoke and Paige took a vial from the cabinet behind her. "The potion is ready."

*** "Huh I didn't know that the 'Charmed Ones' valued life so little. They seem to be taking their time." The demon sneered.

"As much as I appreciate the small talk could you please shut up, I'm thinking." Rosie retorted.

The demon opened his mouth to presumably say something witty but was interrupted as two warlocks appeared.

"Where's the gem?!" One of them yelled.

Rosie's capturer didn't answer as he threw several energy balls at them. In the midst of the fight, the braces on Rosie's wrists mysteriously disarmed. She flexed her hands and stood up. Almost immediately she was caught in the path of a stray energy ball that hit her squarely in the chest and sent her flying to the wall. She hit one of the torches, burning her back. Rosie tumbled to the ground and let out a small moan as pain seared through her body. She balanced herself on her feet just as an unseen force redirected one of the warlock's telekinetic powers towards a torch. The torch dismantled itself from the wall and soared towards Rosie. The hinge went right through her neck and burnt it, cleanly decapitating her. Her head fell off, blood spraying out and splattering the ground and floor. The demon took the opportunity to destroy both warlocks with a pair of energy balls and he gave Rosie's headless body a disgusted glare. "Death." He growled before shimmering away.

Author's Note: Hope the death wasn't as stupid as I imagine it was. The meeting with the Angel of Death will be in the next chapter and there might be another death in the next chapter. Will it be Max's? Or will he be saved? Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. The Angel Of Death

Author's Note: The Book of Shadows page written is here is some junk I made up along with the spell which is why they're both sucky. The Angel of Death is in this chapter and hopefully you understand the explanation. For all the Final Destination fans the concept of Death in this story will be different due to it being a crossover. I'm not all that confident in this chapter but maybe you'll like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"Medallion demon, a demon that's sole purpose is to protect the gem of balance which creates mutual harmony in the world especially between the forces of good and evil. There are only three in existence. Are quite neutral but powerful and will fight if prompted specifically when it comes to protecting the gem. If needed a few vanquishing potions can destroy them." Phoebe read from the Book of Shadows.

"Huh it doesn't sound that bad." Paige said confidently.

"Well since the Power of Three isn't needed to defeat this demon one of us should go with the group to see the Angel of Death and the other two deal with the demon." Piper strategized.

"Paige and I will go to the Underworld and you stay with _them_ to summon the Angel of Death, after all you two are friends." Phoebe decided with a quick smile at Piper.

"We're _not_ friends. He just helped me out with Leo that's all." Piper said indignantly.

"You've worked with the Angel of Death before?" Keith asked in shock. The three girls nodded as if it was nothing.

"Yes, and because he's neutral he can't harm us-unless we're on his list." Paige told them.

"Which we are." Marie sighed.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks but said nothing.

"Ok well everyone who's going to see the Angel of Death come over here with me and join hands." Piper ordered.

Keith, Marie, Louis, Ashley, and Emma all joined hands reluctantly.

"I feel as if I'm in pre-school" Louis muttered.

Piper glared at him and then motioned at Paige to orb away. Suddenly, Ashley's gothic appearance subsided and he was back to looking like himself.

The sisters were particularly surprised. "How did-"

"Rosie, the girl who was kidnapped, she glamoured me into looking like her cousin before we came here because the cops were looking for us in connection with a Death-related well death." Ashley explained.

"And now you're no longer glamoured which could only mean one of 2 things." Phoebe observed with a serious face.

"Either Rosie lifted the glamouring spell," Piper began

"Or she's dead." Paige finished grimly.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"This isn't going to help so let's just hope it's not the latter choice and stick to our plan." Louis said rationally.

"What about Max?" Marie spoke up.

"We'll deal with him after our little talk with Death." Piper promised.

"But he could be dead by then." Ashley pointed out.

"If our talk with Death goes well no one will be dying." Paige said with a small smile.

She turned to Keith, Louis, Ashley, and Emma and nodded then orbed away with Phoebe to the Underworld.

"Ok let's read out the spell." Piper instructed.

"Pre-school" Louis repeated under his breath.

Piper chose to ignore this and they read out the spell that Paige had written.

"We summon thee Angel of Death

Your guidance we need

If we hope to take another breath

Appear to us now

And before you we will bow

We summon thee Angel of Death"

For a few minutes nothing happened and Piper was about ready to question Paige's spell when there was a glistening black light.

A tall man with brownish hair and black robes materialized and he surveyed them all coldly. "Ah a Halliwell. Why am I not surprised?"

Piper narrowed her eyes and let go of Keith and Marie's hands.

'We need to talk."

"You 'Charmed Ones' always have a problem don't you? Sometimes I wonder if my visits are even worth the trouble."

"They are if you want to help save some lives."

"I'm the Angel of Death in case you haven't noticed. I'll leave the saving of lives to you."

"A few weeks ago," Piper began, disregarding his comment. "Keith here had a premonition of a terrible accident and managed to get some of his friends out of the doomed hotel. But now they've all started dying in the order they would've died if they had stayed in the hotel. Obviously this isn't normal and it's happened many times before. We just want to know what's up."

The Angel of Death sat down on the parlor seat with a sigh, very unusual for him he wasn't exactly the homely type.

"I'm the Angel of Death. I cause deaths and I have a design. It's my job to make sure that the people, who are meant to die, die. I'm always in control of the list but lately this new…design has been appearing and rearranging itself in strange ways. In a way that I haven't seen before."

"So you expect us to believe that you're not behind this?" Emma sneered.

He glowered at her intensely. "Believe whatever you wish but I am not behind this."

"Then who is?" Keith inquired.

"I don't know! My list always has names of the people who are dying and the ones that must die. I don't make the list it just happens. But for the past few years a certain group of names keep appearing and the people listed on the list die in order which isn't unusual in my business. But then sometimes it goes out of order which never is supposed to happen and those names keep repeating themselves until all of those names disappear, meaning that those people have all died. Now I'm also supposed to cause the deaths. I always restrain from anything too morbid but those certain names that I mentioned before when it is time for me to cause their deaths something takes over me. It makes me cause inventive and gruesome deaths and I receive this feeling of vengeance and hate. And along with those deaths I've also been forced to cause a couple of improbable accidents like that hotel fire for instance."

"So basically something or someone is throwing your list out of whack and forcing you to cause terrible deaths to a certain group of people?" Piper summarized.

"That's about it yes. However when I first noticed that my list was being messed with I began sending premonitions of upcoming accidents to one person in the mysterious group of names, hoping that they could somehow stop this."

"You're the one who sent me the premonition?" Keith asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Need I repeat myself? Yes that was me. I've also sent visions to Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, and Wendy Christensen. They all failed. None of them were able to defeat this force. I have a theory that if one of those people from the special group of names on the list is able to defeat this force then this whole pattern would stop. You're all witches so this might be easier for you."

"This is a lot to take in." Emma groaned, rubbing the side of her head.

"I know it's difficult to understand but if you wish to defeat this force then you must listen. Cheating it won't help, you will still die just later on after the list has repeated itself. One of you if not all must destroy this force or else the vicious cycle will continue because I have no power over any of it." He held out a hand and conjured his infamous list.

There were two columns labeled "Dead" and "To Die". Rosie, Max, Emma, Marie, and Keith's names were listed at the top of the "To Die" column.

"If you cause the deaths can't you just cut us a break and try and hold off for as long as you can?" Louis reasoned.

"No! My job is to show no compassion or mercy I'm neutral. When your time comes it comes. I must kill you but the way you 4 are killed is not going to be in my control. That unseen force will take over when it's your time." The Angel of Death persisted.

Suddenly, Rosie's name disappeared from the "To Die" column and the list all together.

"Why did that just happen?" Marie asked in a quavering voice.

The Angel of Death paled, not that he could get much whiter.

"I didn't cause this death." He whispered to himself. "How can this be?"

"Now you're not even in control of the deaths anymore?" Ashley exclaimed in disbelief.

The Angel of Death shook his head dismally and gave them a look of despair. "There's nothing I can do anymore. It's all up to you now." He glimmered away in the usual black startling light.

*** Paige and Phoebe trotted through the Underworld passages, shivering.

"This is as close to hell as we can get, you'd think it'd be hot down here." Paige growled.

"I know what you mean, these demons should turn down the A.C" Phoebe agreed, her big brown eyes looking everywhere for a sign of Rosie.

"Ugh I hate not being able to sense anyone down here." Paige complained, squinting hard in concentration.

"I can't even feel any emotions it's so… dead down here."

"Well what did you expect?"

Phoebe held up a hand to shush her. "Anger." She said softly.

"Eh?" Paige asked a bit too loudly.

Phoebe shushed her again. "Someone's angry. I can feel it, it's really faint but I can feel it. Our best bet is to follow that."

Paige didn't argue as they walked silently through the dungeon-like area.

Phoebe unknowingly stepped on something hard and when she saw what it was, screamed in terror.

It was Rosie's head.

Paige glared at it with disgust and held back the urge to vomit. She had seen her share of demon bits flying everywhere but this was different.

Phoebe was covering her eyes and wincing uncontrollably. Paige placed a hand on her arm and painfully looked away from the sight. "Let's go." She said silently. They orbed away, the image of what they had seen permanently burned in their memory.

Author's Note: Like I said before I wasn't all that confident in this chapter. The next one will have a few twists and a death. Max will finally be in it too! Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Back For A Vengeance

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter will contain a few clues as to who this 'unseen' force is hopefully most 'Charmed' fans will catch it. Thanks for reviewing and reading and please review! Oh and another note in this story baby Chris isn't born yet!

Max walked through the darkened streets of San Francisco, raging. How dare Marie treat him as if he was some sad little boy waiting to be rescued? He could handle himself and his emotions. Still, Keith's warning rang in his head and he couldn't help but look back every so often, expecting something to just smash into his head randomly. Whenever he felt this way however he kept telling himself that Rosie was before him, Rosie had to die before him. It was a morbid way of thinking but it was all he could do to calm himself down.

He nodded at the doorman of his apartment building before opening his apartment door. Grabbing a soda from his refrigerator, he didn't sense the eerie presence enter his room. He chugged down the soda his eyes darting nervously back and forth the kitchen. Suddenly, the soda can fell from his hand as an unseen force slammed into his back and entered his body. The soda spilled on the clean floor as Max convulsed slightly before staying still.

Then carefully he stood up and his eyes flashed black. "Ah, it feels good to be back."

*** "So let's review what we know; Rosie is dead, someone is screwing up the Angel of Death's design, and the Angel of Death just officially lost control of everything." Phoebe summarized.

"And the day just keeps getting better." Paige mumbled under her breath.

"Wait if the Angel of Death no longer has control of the list how do we know if this 'unknown force' won't just mix up the order of our deaths for fun?" Louis pointed out.

Everyone shared nervous looks. "Let's just hope that's not the case." Piper said calmly.

Phoebe glanced at her wrist watch and sighed tiredly, the events of that day re-playing in her head.

"It's 2:00 A.M I think it would be best if we got some sleep. We're sure as hell not going to beat this thing at this rate."

"If you'd like one of you could take my old room and the rest of you could camp out in the living room. There are plenty of couches." Paige told them with a shrug.

They all came to an agreement that Marie would have Paige's old room and the rest of them would rest in the parlor and living room.

With a wave Paige orbed Phoebe to her husband and Paige did the same with herself.

Piper bid them a good night and walked up the stairs to her and Leo's room. Inside, Leo was cradling a sleeping Wyatt in his arms.

"Not much longer until he's too old for me to hold him anymore." He said nostalgically.

Piper sat next to her husband and laughed. "I think he already is."

"So do you mind telling me who all those people down there are?"

Piper explained the situation to Leo who grew concerned as she came to the unsettling bits. "Who or what can possibly have enough power to control other's deaths?"

Piper's eyebrows knit in concentration and her eyes grew bigger in fear. "I can only think of one person…but he's supposed to be dead."

Leo laughed in spite of himself. "You're going to have to be more specific than that. You've defeated more than your fair share of powerful demons."

Piper lay down on her bed and stretched her arms. "Actually there are a couple of guesses. It can be anyone from Barbas to Zankou." She admitted.

Leo kissed her on the top of her head and placed Wyatt in his room. "Get some rest and I'm sure you'll think of something."

Piper smiled and closed her eyes.

Next door Marie tossed and turned in her bed, nervous. She felt that something wasn't right. Something was going to happen. In the living room Keith felt the exact same way.

*** Even though they were the 'Charmed Ones' they still had their neighbor issues. About a year ago a family of five had moved in and they had 3 kids. The younger boy was peaceful no problem at all but the other two were…well they were trouble to say the least. If they weren't throwing rocks at people's windows they were constantly flying their loud annoying helicopter. Apparently, it was the new model and therefore they felt the need to race the fast thing every morning until they finally crashed it-and that just so happened to occur that very morning.

Louis stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He was used to waking up early due to his unexpected early shifts at 'Quake'. He looked over to the side and saw Ashley strewn across a sofa in the living room and Keith had seemingly fallen off his resting place as he was on the floor with a blanket draped over him.

Louis snickered to himself slightly and went into the kitchen to get himself some water.

*** Max's body floated straight through the wall in a strange black foam. His now demonic eyes examined the room for any sign of movement. Aside from the calm yet steady heartbeats of several people he felt nothing. Suddenly, there was a clattering sound in the kitchen and Max closed his eyes. The force inside him struggled to see who was in the kitchen with his foresight. Having already lost both his Oracle and Seer it was very hard for him to see in the psychic sense but he managed. A blurred image of a young man with spiky black hair emerged. Max smiled deviously when he realized it was one of the people on what was now his list. He instantly began planning.

*** Finding no water in the fridge oddly enough, Louis took a glass from a cabinet and turned on the faucet. The icy water splashed into the silver glass to a satisfying amount and Louis turned off the faucet. He set aside the glass and got on the tip of his feet to reach the cracker box overhead. They came crashing down onto the sink and Louis groaned when some of them got stuck inside the drain. He hurriedly scraped off as much of the cracker bits as he could and then he ditched them in the trash. Finding the switch for the food disposal he switched it on and the sink made a surprisingly faint gurgling sound as it absorbed the crackers. Louis flicked some more crackers aside with his hand into the disposal when his hand got stuck in it! He switched off the disposal but it didn't stop.

"HOLY MOTHER F- HELP!" he cried painfully as his arm was viciously sucked down the drain. Piper came rushing down in a robe along with Leo, Marie, Ashley, and Keith.

Piper winced and despite herself looked away from the bloody mess.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP!" Louis roared in frustration and obvious pain.

Keith and Leo wrapped their arms around his waist and pulled him back roughly in hopes of freeing him while Piper motioned wildly with her hands at the sink in a desperate attempt to blow it up but all it did was make it worse as it caught on fire. "Paige!" she called.

A ragged looking Paige orbed in and she didn't get a chance to say anything witty as her eyes fell upon the scene before her.

Louis continued screaming in pain and being pulled as Paige and Piper rattled their brains for ideas.

"What do we do?" Piper asked frantically.

"I don't know we can't just orb his arm away!"

"What about the sink?"

"You want me to orb away the sink?"

"Do you have anything better?"

Paige shook her head and with her eyes half-closed murmured, "Sink."

The sink completely disappeared in a fantastically big array of white and blue orbs and Louis fell backwards onto Leo and Keith, grimacing and still bellowing in pain especially when he discovered that he no longer had a hand but a bloody stump.

Paige walked over to him to try and heal him but he backed away rapidly a demented look in his eyes.

"Louis stay still and I'll try and fix your h-hand." She told him comfortingly.

Louis anxiously held out his hand, tears of pain streaming down his sweaty face and he leaned back against the counter while Leo, Ashley, and Keith held him tightly.

*** Outside the neighbor's kids shouted in surprise when despite their panicked pushing of the remote control buttons, their 'mega helicopter' flew away at top speed.

*** "Watch out!" Piper shrieked when she saw a toy helicopter soar towards the window.

Louis who was still in the process of having his hand repaired turned around right when the helicopter crashed through the window. It struck him directly in the face, the wings impaling his eyes and forehead.

He fell to the floor, twitching.

Paige dropped to her knees and held her hands over his face, trying to heal him but the usual warming yellow light wouldn't appear.

Louis stared at her pleadingly before coughing out blood and dying.

"No he can't die! He can't die!" Paige screeched, shaking him violently and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Being part white-lighter she cared a lot about others well-being but even if she wasn't one she was still human and seeing someone die so gruesomely in front of her was no picnic.

Piper left the room, retching even though she was the toughest of the three. Leo who had seen his fair share of carnage during his war years gently pulled a crying Paige away while the other survivors stood there, petrified. The disposal machine quietly died down at last.

Author's Note: For those of you who have figured out who the force that has possessed Max is congrats. Sorry if the death wasn't all that creative but there will be a teeny-weeny explanation for that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Mission

Author's Note: First things first; I'm REALLY sorry for the delay in updating I've just had computer problems lately. Secondly, thank you all for the reviews and for being patient. Now that it's summer I'll be updating more frequently. Enjoy the chapter!

Max surveyed his work with a grin and vanished to the Underworld. His lair was the same as it had been all those years ago when he had been misled by the Seer towards his death. He growled at the thought and looked at his reflection in a puddle on the gravelly ground. The kid he had possessed wasn't that bad looking. He found himself staring at his set of new hazel eyes and smirked. He had lost one of his eyes decades ago in a great battle and he was glad to have these back. His recent victim at the Halliwell manor hadn't been as lucky though. He felt he had probably done it out of vengeance, making that toy helicopter impale the boy's eye. If he had suffered the fate once why shouldn't someone else? Admittedly, it wasn't one of his most creative deaths but it had completed its purpose. The Source inside Max rumbled with laughter. He had already taken full control of the Design and killed dozens of people. After he was done with his chosen victims he would move on to the 'Charmed Ones' the reason he, the Source, had been vanquished.

Everyone sat in silence at the Halliwell manor. The coroner had left hours ago with Louis's body and the police had been questioning them since five minutes ago. Piper's head was resting on Leo's shoulder, Paige and Marie were staring off into the distance, Emma was twirling her hair absentmindedly, Keith was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, and Phoebe and Ashley were clutching the sides of their heads in deep thought.

Hesitantly, Emma spoke up. "The first step in stopping all of this is figuring out who's doing all of this."

"I think we've come to the conclusion that we don't know who it is." Piper growled.

Emma ignored her less than warm reply and continued, "But there's got to be a way to figure it out right? Obviously, it has to be an upper-level powerful demon no one else can have that power. To find out who it is we're going to have to go to the source; other demons themselves."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief and exasperation. Before anyone could protest about it however Leo chimed in. "That sounds reasonable. Something this big should be causing uproar amongst other demons it must be the talk of the Underworld. If anyone should know who's behind this it's them." He admitted.

"So what are you suggesting that one of us go undercover to the Underworld to find out?" Phoebe inquired.

Leo nodded.

"Who?" Marie asked.

"Someone who can change their appearance voluntarily." Leo replied, glancing at Paige.

Paige raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "Okay I'm game but I think someone else should come with me just in case anything happens."

"I'll go!" Ashley volunteered eagerly. Being a new witch he hadn't had much action in the demon department and this was a great opportunity.

Paige shrugged. "We'll need some spare vanquishing potions. I think our best bet in finding them would be scrying for a whole crowd of them in those Underworld demonic bars of theirs." She told him knowingly.

"Wait hold on Paige, are you sure about this?" Piper questioned concern flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Meanwhile you guys should get started on death-proofing the house and get some actual rest while you're at it you all look wiped out." Paige remarked grimly.

Everyone agreed and got to work. Paige faced Ashley and scrutinized him. "I think we should go with the last glamouring disguise you had. It was dark and could fit in perfectly in a demon environment." She commented.

Ashley groaned. "Ah I wanted a new disguise!"

Paige gave him a stern look that a mother would give her whining child.

"This isn't a fashion show we do what we can. Can you conjure us up some athames?"

Ashley bit his lip uncertainly. "I'll try." He held out his hand and concentrated. Meanwhile, Paige waved hers and Ashley's outward appearance changed back into Rosie's gothic cousin. She then focused her attention on an image in her head of an action heroine she had seen on television before and glamoured herself.

Instantly her hair grew an inch longer and turned darker while her clothes changed into tight leather pants, a black jacket, and high-heeled matching boots. Her face had changed dramatically as well she now had dark green eyes and a rather fierce look.

"That'll do." She murmured. Turning to Ashley she saw two athames appear in the palm of his hand. He happily handed one to Paige and the two set off for the attic to search for the vanquishing potions and scry for demons.

"Interesting place." Ashley scoffed when they orbed outside a dirty pub.

"Demons aren't that well-known for their sense of style. Or their taste." Paige agreed wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The duo walked inside tentatively studying their surroundings. The place was expectantly crowded with shifty looking demons drinking beers and jeering at each other and the television.

"What now?" Ashley asked nervously.

Paige cleared her throat. Being surrounded by demons wasn't as exciting as she had anticipated. "I guess we mingle." She motioned at a sullen looking demon in the back and Ashley moved forward while she strode casually towards the bar. The barman leered at her for a few moments before conjuring her a dirty looking drink. Paige raised it to her lips and pretended to take a sip as she looked at the burly demon next to her.

"So," she began casually. "Have you heard about the Angel of Deaths major screw-ups lately?"

The demon gave her a slow once-over. Paige cringed. Then he gave a curt nod and took a chug from his drink.

"Can't say I feel sorry for the guy. If the prick had joined us from the start this wouldn't have happened."

"But the Angel of Death is meant to be neutral. He can't be good or evil. It's not in his nature." Paige pointed out.

The demon bared his teeth and glared at her. "Did I ask for a freaking magical encyclopedia? I know that! But our master warned him when he began messing with the list that if he crossed over to our side nothing would happen. There would be no more victims except for the 'Charmed Ones' of course and control of the list would be handed back to him. The bastard didn't agree and here we are." He hissed.

"Our 'master'"? Paige urged.

This time when the demon looked at her it was a look full of suspicion. "Don't tell me you haven't heard. Every demon is raving about it."

Paige shrugged and met his steely gaze. The demon leaned in and growled, "The Source is back."

Paige stifled a gasp and glanced over her shoulder at Ashley, who seemed to be making some progress with the other demon,

"O-oh." Was all that she could say.

"Of course he can't really be the Source anymore since the Grimoire is gone but he's still got the Underworld wrapped around his little finger now doesn't he?"

"And uh what does he look like?" Paige questioned sheepishly. She wanted to know if it was the Source she and her sisters had first encountered or if it was Cole. Either possibility was shocking seeing as how they were both supposed to be vanquished.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" the demon said suspiciously. "What kind of demon are you any-"

"Uh pool table!" Paige shouted flinging her arm in the demon's direction. He orbed away and was telekinetically thrown onto the pool table across the bar.

Immediately there was an outburst.

"There's a white lighter in here!"

"Someone get her!"

"Ashley!" Paige shrieked. She turned to see him being held up by the collar by the sullen demon that had an energy ball in hand. Before Paige could do anything Ashley had stabbed the demon with the athames. It burst into flames and Ashley dropped to the floor.

Paige orbed away to Ashley's side just as an energy ball missed her. Grabbing Ashley's arm they both ducked another attack and flung their potions towards the pack. Three were vanquished violently and Ashley snatched the athame from Paige, flung his and hers towards the crowd successfully killing two, and shook Paige's arm. They orbed away just as half a dozen energy and fire balls were thrown their way.

Ashley and Paige orbed into the manor on the floor and looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"Nice entrance." Phoebe laughed.

Paige blew a strand of hair from her face and stood up with help from Ashley. "Well we had a nice day."

"Did you find out who's behind it then?" Keith inquired.

Paige nodded. "The Source." She responded.

Keith, Marie, and Ashley looked at each other questioningly while Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Emma turned white.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked in a small voice referring to her evil demon ex-husband.

"I don't know," Paige admitted. "All I know is that the Source whichever one, is back something that the Angel of Death knew by the way."

Marie looked at Ashley. "So? What did you find out?" she prompted.

"Well I also heard it was the Source but the demon did say something about him." Ashley touched motioned his eye thoughtfully. "Something about his eye…"

"It's him." Piper confirmed. "The original Source the one we vanquished all those years ago."

"Isn't he supposed to be vanquished?" Emma questioned.

"Most demons never do stay vanquished for long." Phoebe muttered grudgingly.

"I've learned two things today." Paige declared. "One, Ashley is an awesome fighter. And two, the Angel of Death lied to us."


	12. Visions and Darklighters

"You lied to us!" Piper yelled, her eyes flaming. She pushed the Angel of Death roughly onto the couch in the parlor and placed both hands firmly on her hips.

"I did nothing of the sort!" he growled. "I merely left out a few details."

"Oh? Like the fact that the Source is the one who's been interfering with the Design?" she shot back sarcastically.

"Do you know what an unbreakable vow is Mrs. Halliwell?"

Piper shrugged.

"Isn't that from 'Harry Potter'" Keith chimed in, smothering a laugh.

The Angel of Death fixed him with a stern stare. "No. But it admittedly does have the same concept except it has nothing to do with silly wooden wands. Which reminds me if you ever get this mess sorted out I have to pay a visit to J.K Rowling…" he trailed off.

Ashley laughed nervously. "That's a joke right?"

The Angel of Death gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' and continued. "I found out a few weeks ago that the Source itself who had resurfaced recently, was the one who was interfering. I was not able to confront him due to my neutral stability but he came to me in another body prior before taking full control of the Design and offered me an important role in the new ruling of the Underworld. Being neutral I couldn't agree. Not that I would if I could." He added hastily when he caught the looks on Phoebe and Piper's faces.

"After that he forced me into an unbreakable vow that I wouldn't tell anyone that he was behind it all."

"Wait, then how come you're able to tell us this now?" Emma asked reasonably.

"I guess you could say I found a loophole. I vowed to not _tell _anyone of his involvement but I never said anything about _confirming _his involvement."

Phoebe shook her head in disbelief. "Slick."

"Do you have any idea how he got back or how we could defeat him?" Emma inquired.

The Angel of Death squirmed in his seat. "That I can't tell you." He admitted.

"What do you mean you can't tell us!" Piper roared. She made a move for him when he suddenly disappeared.

"Crap!" she cried, pounding her fists on the couch.

Paige orbed in unexpectedly.

"Any news?" Keith asked.

Paige shook her head. "Not really. The Elders only know as much as we do and half of what they know it's because of us. All I managed to find out was that a group of demons summoned the Source and it worked. But he's not back physically since he's been vanquished so many times he's back as a spirit of his former self. He only gets by, by possessing other beings." She explained.

"No wonder the Angel of Death said he 'came in another body'." Leo commented.

"But who could he be p-" Piper was cut off as Phoebe and Keith suddenly gasped.

The same images flashed in their minds simultaneously as their surroundings melted away.

_Piper, Phoebe, Ashley, Emma, Keith, and Marie were all on top of the Golden Gate Bridge crowded by hoards of furious demons, battling. Max was levitating overhead, watching the action unfold with an amused expression. The darkness made the scene below appear even scarier than it was as demons were thrown harshly into the icy waters below. Max's eyes glinted red and he smiled demonically. He flicked his hand casually and down below a fire ball and an energy ball collided; there was a massive explosion and several people including Emma and Marie were blown away. Emma's motionless body was flung over the bridge and crashed below. Keith got to his feet and raced to Marie who was desperately clinging to the railing. _

"_Marie! Give me your hand!" he yelled._

_Marie's slightly burnt face curled into a sad smile as her hand slipped away and she too fell down to her death._

"_NO!"_

Keith and Phoebe stumbled back from the force of the full-blown premonition.

Leo helped them up and assumed expectantly, "Premonition?"

Clutching his knees and breathing hard Keith shot Phoebe a warning glance. She could tell her sisters in due time what they had seen but Emma and Marie didn't need to know any of the dirty details. Ashley, having already read his mind, looked at him knowingly.

"W-we saw a battle. A huge battle on the Golden Gate Bridge at night. The Source was there watching it all and interfering. He had possessed someone…" Phoebe said breathlessly. She was more used to having premonitions than him but this one had been especially big.

"It was Max. The Source possessed Max." Keith announced.

Marie's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

"Well this is good in a way." Emma said optimistically.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"If he's being possessed by the Source then he can't be killed…right?" she questioned hopefully.

Piper frowned. "Unless the Source decides to posses someone else. Then he won't have any use for Max anymore and he could finish him off."

Emma's face fell. "Great."

"At least we can track him down now. We just have to scry for Max." Leo told them with a small smile.

"What about when we find him? Does that mean we'll have to kill Max too?" Marie inquired sadly.

There was no response.

Paige sighed and stood up from her seat. "We'll get to that when it's time. Let's scry for him first." She suggested.

Phoebe groaned. "Is it just me or have we been scrying a lot lately?'

There were a few soft laughs.

"But before we do that we should get some lunch. I can't remember the last time we ate." Piper reminded them all.

They agreed and walked to the kitchen. On the way, Phoebe pulled Keith away.

"Listen, premonitions don't always come true. They can be changed if you interfere, something you should know." She murmured, referring to the hotel incident. "So for Emma and Marie's sakes I think it's best if we prepare ourselves. I'm going to tell Piper, Paige, and Leo; don't worry they won't tell Marie and Emma. You should go and stock up on some vanishing potions as well. We don't want anything…unnecessary to happen."

Keith nodded at the worried look in her big brown eyes and made his way up to the attic. He wasn't going to let anyone else die on his account.

*** Max grinned deviously at the sight of the crowded dungeon. Demons and dark lighters were huddled around the cavern, speaking excitedly about the upcoming battle. He was finally going to get his well-deserved revenge on the Halliwells. But even he knew better than to leave it all to one battle. The Charmed Ones were known to survive every battle, even if it was just one of them they would always manage to regroup and win. The only way to truly defeat them was to break the Power of Three. To separate them as he had done temporarily all those years ago by killing Prue Halliwell. But of course then they had found Paige Matthews and all his work had been done in vain. However it's not as if there could possibly be another long-lost sister this time as far as he knew, his plan might work this time.

"Damian!" he barked.

A scrawny dark lighter gripping a crossbow scurried to his side. "Yes master?"

"As you know," he began. "One of the Charmed Ones is part-white lighter. Their former white lighter Leo Wyatt gave up his wings a while back so if something were to happen there would be no one left to heal her…or them for that matter."

Damian smiled toothily. "I'm on it boss."

He vanished in a black aurora.

*** "Have you told Marie and Emma?" Paige asked after Phoebe told them about her premonition.

"No. It's best to not worry them." Phoebe answered.

"That's a good idea. I think we should call Chris by the way for back-up. Plus, he won't lose sight of Emma." Piper chimed in knowingly. They all agreed and trotted back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a dark lighter emerged and before they could turn around, it fired two arrows straight at Paige. They pierced her stomach and she collapsed on the floor. Phoebe hurried to her side while Piper tried to blow up the demon. He disappeared before she could get her hands on him.

Keith, Marie, Ashley, Emma, and Leo ran into the hall. Paige was coughing blood and gasping for air. As Leo carried her into the parlor Keith realized something; in his premonition Paige hadn't been in the battle. She might've been dead.

Author's Note: There are 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story and the Golden Gate Bridge Battle will be added soon. Will Paige survive now that there's no one to heal her? And what about Emma and Marie? Will the premonition come true? Guess you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Inconveniences

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Well the next chapter after this is officially the big battle and this chapter is more of a filler but hopefully you'll like it. Once again there will probably be either one or two chapters left in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!

"Someone go and get Wyatt. NOW." Piper commanded, placing a pillow behind Paige's head.

Emma volunteered and sped off.

Paige was gripping the side of the couch tightly in pain. Her face was paler than usual and her glassy chocolate eyes were staring at the dark stain on her stomach where two black arrows were.

Phoebe sat down next to her and looked at her pitifully. "Sweetie, we can't let the poison affect you anymore. We need to get the arrows out." She told her softly.

Paige whimpered and closed her eyes.

Phoebe took hold of one of the arrows and Leo clutched the other one. With a pair of hesitant looks they pulled out both arrows.

"AHHHHHHH!" Paige screamed.

Marie flinched while Keith looked away, unable to witness the scene. More blood soaked through Paige's blue blouse and she clenched her teeth, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Emma arrived just then with a blonde child in her arms. She took one look at Paige's condition and quickly set down Wyatt Matthews Halliwell.

Leo, his father, kneeled down and took his little hands. "Wyatt? We need you to heal your auntie Paige. Can you do that for us little guy?"

Wyatt blinked and shook his head.

Piper took a shot. "Why not honey? Come on do it for Paige. You did it for mommy once before remember?"

Wyatt merely glanced at his dying aunt, his blue eyes confused.

"He can't do it." Marie stated.

Piper turned to her. "Well why not? She demanded indignantly.

"When he healed you it was instinctive you were his mom. And the Elders had made an exception because of the whole Leo thing. This is different." Marie told her sympathetically.

"Then they could do it again right? They could make an exception?" Phoebe asked in a high voice.

Marie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Ashley came barging into the room. "I found Max he's already on the bridge. There's a lot of demonic activity surrounding him." He informed them.

"It's started." Emma whispered.

Piper bit her lip and buried her face in her hands, thinking. "Leo you stay here with Paige and Wyatt. We'll go and finish this up quickly. We can't waste anymore time." She instructed in a muffled voice.

"How are we supposed to get there if we can't orb though?" Ashley reminded them.

In response to their question, there was a familiar jingle and a swirl of orb manifested themselves into a tall handsome young man, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He bared resemblances to Piper and Leo.

"You called?" He saw Emma and beamed then walked over to her and took her hand much to her satisfaction.

His smile faded though when his eyes fell upon Paige. "What happened to her?" he questioned anxiously.

"Two dark lighter arrows to the stomach and no white lighter to heal her." Phoebe responded dismally.

"Can't the Elders help-"

"Apparently, this isn't enough of a situation for them." Piper retorted bitterly. "But we need to go to the Golden Gate Bridge now. The Source is back and he's taken control of Death's Design. He's recruited demons and we're not going to wait for them to come to us. He's possessed Max Theron who might be able to help us out with Paige, he can heal."

Chris nodded understandingly. "What are we waiting for?"

Phoebe and Piper glanced once more at Paige fretfully before linking hands with the others and Chris.

Chris squeezed Emma's hand and orbed towards the bridge.

Chris…Chris…Chris please help…Chris…

The begging voice urged Chris to find them. He hesitantly let go of Emma's hand and orbed to the voice.

*** Piper, Phoebe, Ashley, Marie, Emma, and Keith landed abruptly, just feet away from the bridge, in the freezing waters.

"What the hell?" Keith cried, surfacing.

The other five's heads popped up and they struggled to fight against the strong torrents.

"Where's Chris?" Emma asked, panicky.

Everyone splashed and turned searching for him but found nothing.

Phoebe spit out some water and grimaced. "He must've been intercepted. A demon maybe?"

"It doesn't really matter right now. None of us can transport anywhere magically to find out. We have to get to Max and solve this all later." Keith told them briskly.

"Guys…" Ashley spoke up. He raised a wet shaking arm and pointed at something in the distance.

They turned to where he was pointing and gasped.

The majestic Golden Gate Bridge usually bustling with activity, cars and commuters, was deprived of such and was instead crowded with hoards of demons, warlocks, and dark lighters. There was a HUGE golden bubble of some sort surrounding it, a magical barrier. Loud jeering could be heard from where they were.

"Whoa…" Marie mumbled. "It sounds as if it's started."

Emma quickly looked at Ashley and smirked. "Ashley, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"No…but since I can read minds I'm sure it won't be that hard to find out… A boat?"

Emma smiled. "A boat."

*** Chris was surprised when he followed the voice and ended up orbing back to the manor.

Leo looked up, astounded. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I heard a voice calling for help…" Understanding flashed in his mysterious eyes. "Paige…"

He walked over to the couch and saw that she was steadily losing her battle to live. The blood had completely drained from her face and the fact that she was shuddering didn't help.

He leaned over her and took her hand. It was stiff and cold. "Paige did you call me?" he asked softly.

She nodded and managed to choke out, "It hurts, Chris. And you can f-fix it…"

He arched his eyebrows, confused. "How?"

"You're part-white lighter. Y-you can heal." She answered.

Chris frowned. Could the poison be affecting her memory? "Paige, you know I can't heal. It's an inactive power of mine because I'm only part white lighter."

Even in her condition Paige was able to glare at him like she had done so many times before. "I'm only part-white lighter and I was able to heal. Wyatt is only part-white lighter and he was able to heal too."

"But Wyatt is Wyatt." Chris protested. "And I'm still surprised that you were able to."

"It was a dire emergency and I eventually got used to it. Please Chris just try." She pleaded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Chris looked at his favorite aunt, torn. He knew it wasn't going to work. However he gripped her hand and smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll try."

*** The group was speeding towards the bridge at full speed on a small motorboat that Emma and Ashley had conjured up together.

"God I can't believe there are 6 witches here and we're using a motorboat to get to a full blown battle. We'll be sure to make quite an entrance." Piper grumbled sarcastically.

No one dared contradict her on the short trip to the bridge. When they reached it Phoebe took in a nervous breath, holding two potion vials in her hand. "Ready?"

There was no answer. "Great neither am I. Let's go."

*** Max rose gracefully into the air and grinned maliciously. He could see a small group of non-followers walking bravely towards the bridge. They weren't innocents seeing as how the magical barrier hadn't propelled them away and so his hunch was that the Charmed Ones or should he say the Charmed Two were finally making an appearance.

His grin grew even larger. Without the third sister they were no match for him. "Let the battle begin!"


	14. Battle on Golden Gate Bridge

Author's Note: Well this is going to be a pretty action-packed chapter with most of the damage surprisingly not being done by the demons themselves. And a heads-up the demon of fear himself Barbas will be in this chapter so that should make things more interesting. Hopefully, I portrayed the fears of the characters well and hopefully I didn't offend anyone with anything. Ever notice how I'm always using the word 'hopefully'? Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

Keith ducked a high voltage energy ball while Piper who had just finished blowing up a warlock 2 feet away froze it before it hit Emma who conjured up a shield. The energy ball unfroze, hit the shield, and was rebound back towards a demon.

Ashley smirked as he stabbed a warlock with his conjured athame. Nearby, Phoebe channeled a demon's telekinetic powers and it was flung backwards, slamming into a group of fellow demons.

Marie, who had just finished vanquishing another warlock with a potion, sensed a dark aura behind her and instinctively drew her borrowed dagger and slashed at it, killing him effectively.

Overall, despite the overwhelming odds they were doing pretty good-something that didn't sit well with the Source.

Max's face darkened as he observed the action. They were actually managing to defeat his army. It was time to intervene. "Barbas!" he boomed.

A thin man with graying hair and a dramatic misdemeanor appeared next to him at the top of the bridge. Max turned to the demon of fear.

He had resurrected him after taking control of the lost souls and was secretly hoping that he wouldn't soon regret it.

"Make yourself useful and intimidate the two Charmed Ones and their group. Turn them against each other." He ordered.

Barbas gave him a toothy grin that revealed his yellow teeth. "Why of course master. Anything for you. Their fears are my motivation…" he cried dramatically, flourishing his hand.

Max rolled his eyes and waved him away. When he was gone he turned his attention back to the battle. This had better work.

*** Ashley…Ashley…

Ashley finished frying a dark lighter after conjuring a bolt of lighting and glanced around anxiously. "Hello?"

"Poor Ashley…Inexperienced, incompetent, and oh so homosexual." A raspy choice whispered.

Ashley froze.

"You've always been the odd one out the black sheep of your uptight family and that's no different now. You're so called friends the 'Charmed Ones' look down upon you because of your sexuality. Even Phoebe herself, your idol, is disgusted by you. And Emma your new 'teacher'…why she just thinks you're hopeless. You vowed to stay strong about your decisions and here they are bringing you down. Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of them?"

Ashley gulped and looked to where Phoebe and Emma were roughhousing with a pair of warlocks. But suddenly they weren't Phoebe and Emma anymore. Their faces and figures were distorted and they had become his fellow high school students, the ones that constantly mocked him.

Anger instantly surged through him and he held out a hand, conjuring a long whip with thorns that had bore extremely sharp edges.

Barbas smiled and moved on to his next victim.

*** Emma's fist collided with the warlock's face and he fell to the floor. As she hurried to make her next move she heard Phoebe cry out, "Emma!" Phoebe was being dragged off by two demons. The warlock from the floor suddenly jumped to his feet and grabbed her from behind. Unable to move she astral projected to get some much needed help.

Astral Emma appeared yards away. She frowned. She had had her powers since she was born and had therefore mastered astral projecting without having her actual self become unconscious but had never gotten the hang of astral projecting right next to her actual self when she needed to.

Thankfully, none of the demons seemed to notice her and she prepared to run towards Phoebe and herself but was stopped as a chilling voice spoke into her ear.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Underestimated by your boyfriend's family. Afraid of having to live up to their legacy and afraid of losing the one person who makes you happy. They don't respect you. They merely see you as an average witch who will undoubtedly disappoint. But maybe just maybe you can fix that! If you were to capture Max and…dispose of him for them their gratitude and admiration would be endless. You will no longer have to live under their shadow…"

Astral Emma flinched when she saw Max amongst the crowd instead of seeing who was actually there; Piper. Completely forgetting about the struggling Phoebe she marched to where Piper was murder in her eyes.

*** "Get off me!" Phoebe yelled.

The warlock holding her tightly grinned and held his own athame to her neck.

Phoebe suddenly dropped to the floor as the warlock was vanquished, engulfed in flames. She spun around to see who her savior was and was glad to see it was Ashley who wore an odd expression. "Thanks Ashley," she looked at Emma who also looked grateful. "Yeah thanks dude-hey!" she shrieked when Ashley unexpectedly held out a spiked whip and attacked Phoebe.

She collapsed to the floor, her face bleeding.

"Ashley, what the hell!" Emma screamed.

A pack of warlocks who were about to attack them looked at the bewildering scene momentarily before turning away, deciding that their services weren't needed in the situation.

Phoebe tried to stand up but Ashley grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and smashed her face into one of the bridge's beams. "Ashley what are you doing…" she moaned. "Please…stop…"

Ashley however didn't hear her pleadings or Emma's for that matter he only heard ruthless tauntings. "You bitch!" he was about to throw her off the bridge when Emma jumped in and grabbed him from behind. Phoebe slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

Ashley didn't reply and instead slammed the whip into Emma's side, slashing her clothes.

Emma clutched at the stinging cuts and struggled to dodge as he once again began attacking her with the whip.

"Fine! If that's the way you want to do it, bring it on!"

Ashley once again thrust the whip her way but this time she grabbed the tip of it, slicing the palm of her hands in the process and pulled it away from him at the same time. It looked like a vicious rendition of tug-a-war.

"Let go!" he hissed, an evil glint flashing through his eyes.

"If that's the way you want it. SURE!" she let go of the whip and Ashley was thrown backwards because of the force.

Emma winced when she eyed her bloody hands. Ashley was on the ground, still. She walked up cautiously to him. "Ashley?"

Ashley smirked and thrust his athame upwards, stabbing Emma right in the stomach. She gasped and her eyes became as glassy as Paige's. When he yanked it out, she fell.

Ashley blinked. It was no longer his bullying classmate lying on the ground. It was Emma.

"Oh my god…"

*** Piper blew up two dark lighters with a flick of her hand and swayed to the right to avoid a fire ball.

"This is too easy." She sighed with half a smile on her face. She turned and to her surprise saw Astral Emma, standing in front of her with an expression of hate.

"What are you doing here? We're supposed to be in battle! This is not time for group gatherings!" Piper scolded.

Astral Emma didn't appear to hear her. Instead she narrowed her green eyes and grabbed Piper's neck. "You're done for." She said venomously.

Piper's hands flew to her neck and she tried to untangle herself from Emma's grip which only tightened more as she pushed forward.

An astounded Piper gave up on trying to free herself and instead motioned at Emma with both hands.

Emma was blown away, literally and came to a rough landing not far from her.

"You bastard!" she roared. She swiftly conjured a bolt of lighting and hurled it at an unsuspecting Piper whose head hit the bridge's beam.

Astral Emma moved over to Piper and conjured a baseball bat and began beating her up with it all the while muttering, "This is for Rosie, Peyton, Kelly, Louis, and Terrick you bastard!"

Throughout the beatings Piper managed to mumble "It's B-Barbas Emma. He's using you."

But like Ashley she only heard Piper's or rather Max's urging to keep going. She was almost there.

Piper weakly kneed Emma in the stomach and coughed up blood before passing out. Emma regained her balance and prepared to continue her fight when Max's face was morphed into Piper's. Before she could do anything, Astral Emma was forced to project back into her body.

*** "Emma wake up! Please wake up!" Ashley sobbed, shaking her senselessly.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" a demon behind him crooned.

Ashley whirled around just in time to see Marie throw a vanquishing potion at the demon. "What happened?" she gasped, hurrying to Ashley's side.

"I-I don't know I started to beat her up because I saw things that weren't there. I saw the kids from my school laughing at me a-and I attacked her and Phoebe…Phoebe!" Ashley left Emma with Marie at her side in a flash and bolted to where Phoebe's unconscious body lay.

A nearby Keith found that he had run out of potions and chose to finish off the demon with his athame. A rush of cold air brushed past him. Keith turned hesitantly and scanned the area. Piper was no where to be seen, Ashley was with an unconscious Phoebe and the same went for Marie and Emma. Marie and Emma… It was happening now he realized. But before Keith could do anything about it the demonic powers collided near Marie and Emma and there was a huge explosion.

Emma's motionless body was flung off the bridge and Marie too was blown over but was able to cling to the side of it. Keith rushed over to her and gripped her hand.

"Marie! Give me your hand!" he yelled.

Marie's slightly burnt face curled into a sad smile as her hand slipped away and she too fell down to her death.

"NO!"

Author's Note: Well there you have it. I finally decided on having just two more chapters in the story. What will happen now that Keith and Ashley are the only ones left in a full blown battle? Will Piper, Phoebe, and Paige make it? And let's not forget about the Source/Max, what's going to happen to him? Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading and please review! By the way doesn't it suck how quickly summer vacation is passing by? Oh and there will be plenty of deaths in the next chapter be rest assured!


	15. Surprise, Surprise

Author's Note: The penultimate chapter is here! Thank you all for the reviews and read on!

Max flicked a hand lazily and awaited the explosion patiently. Barbas shimmered in just as the explosion's fire reflected in Max's hazel eyes.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I turned them against each other. The remaining Charmed Ones are seriously injured if not dead." Barbas told him proudly.

Max grinned, satisfied. "Very good Barbas. That will be all."

Barbas however didn't leave instead he squirmed uncomfortably on the spot.

Max narrowed his eyes. "Have you suddenly become hard of hearing dear Barbas?"

Barbas met his stern gaze. "Not at all master, not at all. I merely thought you would like to know that the Charmed Ones and their group know of the body you have possessed." He explained smiling when he realized he caught Max off guard.

"Is that so? Well it doesn't matter if the Charmed Ones are as injured as you led me to believe. But…it probably wouldn't hurt to have a change of pace…but whom?"

There was a wicked flash in Barbas's eyes. "I may have an idea. Someone who is close to them…"

He motioned to the wreckage on the bridge below.

The Source understood. He turned to Barbas but found that he was already gone. With a shrug he took a deep breath and released himself from Max's body which soared to the ground.

A dark foamy essence went in search of the next victim.

*** Keith shivered, his hand still held out over the bridge to no one in particular. He hadn't been able to stop the premonition from coming true. He had let both Emma and Marie down. They were gone because of him…

"K-Keith?" a voice stammered from behind.

Keith turned his head dismally to see Ashley whose face was sooty and upset. "Demons…" he murmured.

Keith whirled around and saw exactly what he had meant by that. Even though the explosion had rid them of several demonic nuisances there were still many left and they were currently surrounding them.

"Oh crap…" Keith muttered as he took a closer look at their predicament. Marie and Emma were dead, Paige had probably suffered the same fate by now, Piper and Phoebe were unconscious, Chris was missing, and they were cornered by demons with absolutely no potions left.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and everyone turned to see Max's still body hit the ground beneath them.

In those mere seconds Keith caught a glance of white and blue orbs circle both Piper and Phoebe and they disappeared. Before he and Ashley could do anything the orbs circled them as well and they vanished before being tackled by half a dozen demons.

*** Keith and Ashley landed on the carpeted floor of the living room at Halliwell Manor. Keith looked up and saw Chris standing tall and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Then three miracles occurred all at the same time, almost causing both Ashley and Keith to suffer heart attacks.

Paige orbed in, fully healed and dripping wet holding miracles 2 and 3 in each arm; Marie and Max.

"H-how but h-how did you…" Keith stuttered.

Panting, Paige propped both Marie and Max onto the couch. They were both out cold and were both bleeding profusely. "Ask Chris." She wheezed while holding a hand over Max's injuries.

"I was able to heal Paige," he began. Paige flashed him a grateful smile. "But it looks as if it was a one-shot deal thing because I can't heal them," Chris continued motioning a Piper and Phoebe. "Well anyways after I healed her we both sensed you guys out. You were all on the bridge and in need of some serious help. So we orbed there, orbed back here, and here we are." He concluded.

"W-where am? What's going on?" Max moaned, waking up.

"He's not The Source anymore is he?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

Paige shook her head, moving on to Marie. "Nope I made sure of that before I orbed him back here. He's a non-possessed witch, I sensed it. Apparently, The Source ditched his body and went for another one. I found Max on the brink of death sprawled on the bridge and decided to bring him back here. As for Marie…" a warm yellow glow erupted from her hands and the blood began clearing from Marie's face.

"I sensed her in the bay and had to orb her out which is _not _the easiest or most pleasant thing to do." She explained, shaking her wet hair.

"I repeat, where am I and what's going on?" Max asked loudly.

"You were possessed by The Source and tried to kill us all various times but now The Source has decided to move on to bigger and better things and you're back to the normal, currently sitting in Halliwell Manor." Chris informed him briskly.

He looked around the room as if realizing something was missing. "Where's Emma?"

The others were spared from having to answer him as Marie regained conscious and groaned. "W-what ha- THE SOURCE!" she cried out, instantly pouncing on Max.

He let out a painful cry as Marie punched him and tackled him to the ground. Ashley and Keith pulled her off of him but she struggled against their grip, her expression livid.

"Get off me! He's The Source!" she yelled.

"No he's no longer possessed Marie he's fine!" Ashley cried.

Marie calmed down and instead began assessing her situation. "Wait why am I here? Why am I alive? I'm supposed to be dead! I fell in the bay with Emma-"

"Where's Emma?" Chris repeated.

Everyone exchanged nervous looks.

"Where is she?"

"Chris she…" Paige sighed. "When I sensed for her and Marie I could only sense Marie. I wasn't able to sense Emma because she's…dead."

Chris stood shock-still and didn't even notice as Piper and Phoebe who had been healed by Max woke up.

"She's…dead…" he enunciated, dropping onto the couch.

Piper seemed to know what had happened because she walked to where Chris was and threw an arm around him sympathetically.

"Get Leo." She requested softly.

Keith nodded and walked up the stairs.

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp from the kitchen. Everyone rushed in side and a fourth miracle occurred. A drenched Emma laid on the floor coughing up water.

Everyone but Chris was too shocked to move. He dashed to her side and helped her up. "You're alive…" he said breathlessly, embracing her tightly.

"Not if you don't let her go." Phoebe laughed nervously, pulling him away. Her face was happy but her eyes like everyone else's revealed shock.

"How did you…" Paige began.

Chris held up a hand, quieting her down. "Who cares? She's alive."

"No Chris she deserves an explanation everyone here does." Emma complied straining her soaked long black hair. "I honestly don't know. The last thing I remember was being attacked by Ashley and my astral self attacking Piper."

There were many questioning looks.

"It was Barbas using his fear manipulation." Piper revealed. She recognized the 'symptoms' she and her sisters had had there share of encounters with the demon. Phoebe had even stabbed Paige, almost killing her, thinking she was Barbas.

"Anyways, then it all went black and here I am. It kinda felt as if I was…orbed here."

Paige and Chris looked at each other.

"Did you?" Chris questioned.

"No. I mean I tried when I went for Marie but nothing happened. I thought she was dead." Paige replied, racking her brain.

"Maybe I did it self-consciously." Chris shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that she's alive." He smiled at Emma and along with Marie, Ashley, and Max returned to the living room.

Phoebe and Piper began to follow but Paige remained behind.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

Paige bit her lip. "I don't know. I swear I didn't sense her. I was positive that she was dead and nowhere to be found or else I wouldn't have had left her behind." She insisted.

"Paige, no one is blaming you for this." Phoebe assured her.

"I know it's not that it's just…something fishy is going on and you know how much I trust my instincts. They haven't let me down so far. Remember Cole?"

Phoebe winced at the thought. Piper spoke up, "If anything is wrong we'll deal with it when it's time but for now we have to regroup. We're back to square one with The Source thing. We have no idea who he's possessed now or what he's up to."

Paige agreed and followed her sisters into the living room.

*** "I feel fine enough to get some tea, promise." Emma called out to Chris from the kitchen doorway. She took a good look around and when she was positive it was safe she turned and hissed, "Barbas!"

He shimmered in, smirking. "Why master I didn't think you would go for such a…feminine look."

Emma's green eyes changed into The Source's black beady ones and she bared her teeth, digging her nails into Barbas's neck. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Barbas merely kept his cool. "Oh nothing at all. Now what do you desire?"

"Get me a couple of dozen demons over here fast. They were able to heal the part white lighter Charmed One along with the rest of them. I'm going to end this once and for all!" she demanded.

"Emma?" a voice from behind her squeaked. She spun around just as Barbas vanished but the damage had been done; Max had seen everything.

Before he could move she conjured up an axe and struck him in the stomach. Max began to fall backwards from the pain, blood spilling from his mouth but Emma struck him once more on the face, sealing the deal.

Max tipped over and fell into her arms. He held on tightly to her forearm with his last ounce of life and attempted to use his killing touch, but it was too much to ask out of the dying witch. He did however manage to burn her forearm before collapsing to the floor, dead.

Emma clutched her arm, wincing. Then she realized that this wouldn't look like a Death-related accident but rather murder. Getting rid of the axe, she snapped her fingers and the driverless car up the street lost control.

Emma kicked Max's body closer to the wall and stepped away. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream just for show as the car smashed straight through the kitchen wall and ran over Max's already dead body.

Author's Note: Gah tons of stuff happening in this chapter! Marie and Paige are alive, poor Max has just been killed, and Emma's been possessed by The Source? This cannot end well. The last chapter will be posted up soon and thanks for reading!


	16. A Charmed Ending

The horrified screams and startled gasps were an unrecognizable blur to Keith who backed away from the room clutching his head. It was searing in pain and he could hear voices echoing inside. He almost tripped over the couch as he stumbled into the sun room. Suddenly, the world around him faded as it had done only twice before.

_The interior of Halliwell Manor was trashed and shattering and crashing noises rang loudly in the halls as shadowy figures were smashed into the walls. They were demons and the attic was packed with them. It was the Golden Gate Bridge Battle all over again except that they were being led-by a grinning Emma._

Keith gasped as he came back to reality. He had to tell the others if Emma had killed Max so gruesomely there was no telling what he could do to them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Someone's been a very bad boy." A voice crooned.

He whirled around just as Emma slammed the side of his head with a conjured crowbar. The last thing Keith remembered was desperately hoping that Phoebe had gotten the same vision.

* * *

Paige jumped away from Max's body which she had still been trying to heal after hearing a loud thump from the living room.

"What was that?" she breathed.

A traumatized Marie opened the kitchen door slowly and peeked out. Emma shimmered into the sun room and glanced around cautiously.

Marie's mouth dropped and she closed the door rather loudly. Before anyone could say anything Emma walked in, her eyes never leaving Marie's.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I-I saw you shimmering into the house." Marie squeaked.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I astral projected inside. I was looking for Keith, thought he might've gone outside to get some air. No such luck but um I promise you I haven't been shimmering around."

"But I saw you…" Marie repeated.

"Stress and shock can do a lot of things to you." Emma concluded, sparing the bloody mess a look. "We just have to get out of here. Let's go to the living room. Chris and I will call the police."

She linked arms with Chris and left the room.

When they reached the living room Piper breathed out shakily. "I'm going upstairs to see if Wyatt's stopped crying yet…"

And then there were four.

Marie looked around, scared. "Something is wrong. I know I saw Emma shimmer in and now Keith is gone and Max is dead."

"Are you saying Emma had something to do with this?" Paige questioned, her arms wrapped around herself.

"You said you weren't able to sense her and I know what I saw." Marie persisted. She turned to Ashley. "You _know _what I saw."

Ashley looked away. "I only saw what you think you saw. If it was just your imagination then that's what I saw."

Marie frowned. "Does anyone believe me?"

Phoebe abruptly whipped her head around and stared into the distance. When she came to her expression was troubled.

"Premonition?" Paige assumed.

Phoebe shook her head. "No…just a feeling." She turned to Marie. "I think you're right. I'm not saying there's something wrong with Emma but something is definitely going on."

"I can't sense Keith." Paige admitted.

"Does that mean he's dead?" Ashley whispered frightfully.

"I don't know. I couldn't sense Emma and here she is." She reminded them.

Phoebe groaned. "Oh god this is just too much pressure. I can't remember ever feeling this way with any other battle."

"We've never had to see innocents killed like this. It's always been death by an energy ball or curse. We've never had to deal with stuff like this." Paige told her. She stood up with a determined tiredness. "But we're going to have to deal with it. And the first thing we have to do is have a talk with Emma."

The trio agreed and followed her upstairs.

* * *

"Thank you officers." Chris hung up and turned to Emma. "They'll be here in an hour. Apparently, this Winter Solstice thing is more than they bargained for; there are people all over the streets rebelling against witchcraft. In the meantime we should stay away from the kitchen."

"Those are your tax dollars hard at work." Emma murmured, circling the stand where the Book of Shadows was placed with curious eyes. She kept her distance however.

Chris smiled. "Yep. Well we should get going The Source is not going to find himself. Oh and I'd be careful if I were you there's a loose-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Emma tripped over the loose floor board in the attic.

She reached out her hand, caught the stand, and helped herself up. At her touch, the Book of Shadows bolted away and landed on the floor. Chris, who had raced to Emma's side, stared at her in wide eyes.

"Why did the Book of Shadows repel against you?" he asked, backing away from her. "It only repels against-"

Emma jumped to her feet and kicked Chris in the throat. "Evil." She cut in, her eyes flashing black.

Chris flicked his hand and she was telekinetically blown away just as Paige, Phoebe, Marie, and Ashley burst in.

"The Source..." Chris choked out, clutching at his throat.

They turned to see Emma shimmer away just as a dozen demons shimmered in.

"Piper!" Paige bellowed, dropping to the floor and orbing Chris away from harm.

Phoebe levitated away from the stream of energy balls that flew her way while Marie and Ashley dove out of the way.

Piper ran in prepared and froze the whole room.

"What the hell!" she cried out.

Paige and Chris orbed in.

"Emma's been possessed by The Source she beat up Chris and summoned a bunch of demons. Now skip the chit-chat and blow up some demon ass!" Phoebe shrieked.

Piper unfroze the room and blew up three demons simultaneously.

"Demons!" Paige called. She orbed away a pair into the path of energy balls.

Chris did the same using the more conventional form of telekinesis while Ashley slashed at a demon with a conjured sword. Phoebe levitated in between two demons and kicked them both sending them backwards. One of them fell on Marie who hit the floor roughly leaving her in the open. A leering warlock charged her way and she held up her hands in defense; there was a crackling sound and a purple-pink empathy ball shot out of her right hand, disintegrating the warlock on the spot.

Marie got to her feet and breathed a sigh of relief. "Who knew panic was such a strong emotion."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Emma running through the halls downstairs. She dodged another attack from a demon and raced down the stairs.

* * *

Emma was in the living room holding up a gem over her head, eyes closed and chanting.

Marie crept closer and struggled to understand what she was saying. It was a spell. She could vaguely make out the words 'powers' and 'steal'.

She managed to creep into the room unnoticed. Summoning all the anger and fear in her body she held out her hand for an empathy ball, planning on at least disabling Emma until the others could vanquish her or at least The Source.

The empathy ball crackled faintly with the electricity and wandering emotions. Marie raised her arm and-

"Don't. You. Dare." Emma told her very calmly, eyes still closed. The exit behind Marie suddenly became blocked by a fiery fire and as Marie whirled around Emma opened her eyes, pocketed the gem, and waved an arm summoning a lifeless Keith. She quickly pulled him up, conjured a knife, and held it to his throat.

"If you as so much twitch your hand your boyfriend here gets it." She warned, digging the knife into Keith's throat to prove a point. Blood dripped slowly onto the floor.

Marie tensed and the empathy ball disappeared. "What's that?" she questioned quietly, nodding at the gem glistening from her pocket.

Emma was expressionless as she responded coldly, "Why Marie I'm surprised at you. You call yourself a witch and yet you can't remember one little image from the Book of Shadows. It's the Gem of Balance. One thing the Charmed One's precious little Book of Shadows failed to mention was that another reason why the gem must be in a neutral state is because it can complete any task you ask it to do. It could become cursed and kill anyone who touches it and much more. Think of it as another Hollow. You do know what the Hollow is don't you?" she asked mockingly.

Marie nodded. She was referring to the magical object that could wreak massive chaos by consuming the holder and allowing them to steal powers…

"You're planning on stealing the Charmed Ones powers using the gem so that you can kill them." She stated, piecing it together.

Emma smirked holding the knife steadily. "Congratulations. I'll make sure to plaster your gold star on your tombstone."

"P-Paige wasn't able to sense you. You were dead weren't you? How are you here then?" Marie stammered, trying to buy some time.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. But as a last request I guess I'll tell you. Emma was basically on the brink of death seconds away from it actually which is why that idiotic half-breed wasn't able to sense her. She was in all sense dead. But when I possessed her I guess you could say I brought the life back to her. Ironic but true however the second I decide that I no longer need her and leave her body she'll be returned to her previous state. She will die and there's nothing any of you could do about it. Now cut the crap and hold out arms, I've never heard of empathy balls they might cause quite a bit of chaos."

Marie did as asked and inched closer to Emma, repeating her situation in her head.

* * *

Ashley stabbed the demon on the shoulder and he burst into flames. He jumped back and grabbed his head in pain. Tuning out the destruction around him he tried to listen.

It was Marie's desperate voice. She was downstairs trapped with Emma.

"Ashley!" Piper shouted, pushing him out of the way just as a huge high-voltage energy ball flew his way. It hit her squarely on the chest and knocked her out.

Ashley knelt to her side and thrust the sword to the crowd of demons vanquishing at least two. "Phoebe!" he yelled.

After kicking a demon out of her way Phoebe rushed over.

"Take care of her. I need to go somewhere." He instructed.

Phoebe obeyed without question and watched as he ran downstairs.

* * *

Marie collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

"Feeling a bit weak without your powers huh? Well don't worry that'll pass with time." Emma taunted, heaving Keith onto the couch but holding the knife to his neck all the while.

"Now I need you to-"

Suddenly, the fire disappeared and a flying fire extinguisher hit Emma on the head, throwing her to the floor.

Knowing that it wouldn't do much Ashley looked up to the ceiling and cried, "Paige!"

* * *

Paige looked away as she heard a jingling sound in her head. It was Ashley he needed her. She looked over at the others and realized they were 3 down. They had to end this now.

Waving her arm in Chris and Phoebe's direction she cried, "Living room!"

An astounded Phoebe and Chris were orbed away from the grips of a pair of even more astounded warlocks. After hastily orbing Piper upstairs to the safe haven in Wyatt's room Paige orbed herself downstairs.

Emma had driven the knife into Ashley's back and was pinning him to the floor.

"Knife!"

The bloody knife orbed away painlessly from Ashley's back and into Chris's hand. Before Emma could react Phoebe ground house kicked her towards the window.

As Emma struggled to get up Paige orbed in and Chris telekinetically brought the gem towards himself.

Emma finally managed to regain her balance and faced them, her eyes completely black. "You bitch!" she screamed at Phoebe, hurling her backwards with a wave of a hand.

Ashley dragged himself towards the fire extinguisher, grabbed it, and once again slammed it into Emma who momentarily fell to the floor.

"NEVER hurt my friends." He seethed.

"Crystals, circle!" Paige roared. The pyrite crystals from the attic orbed in their precise locations around Emma effectively trapping her.

"We have to say the spell now." Phoebe moaned.

"But we don't have Piper." Chris pointed out.

"We have you." Paige told him. "You know the spell just say it with us."

Phoebe and Paige began chanting but Chris could only gaze sadly at a disgruntled Emma.

The Source inside her took this to his advantage. Emma's eyes returned to normal and she gave Chris a pleading look. "Please don't kill me Chris I love you! Please!"

"Don't listen to her Chris! She told me that without The Source she's dead anyways!" Marie shouted.

Chris didn't do anything. Phoebe looked at him understandingly having gone through the same situation with Cole. "There's no other choice."

Biting his lip he joined hands with her and Paige.

_"Prudence, Penelope_

_Patricia, Melinda..._

_Astrid, Helena_

_Laura and Grace_

_Halliwell Witches_

_Stand strong beside us_

_Vanquish this evil_

_From time and space!"_

Emma's screams of agony could be heard from miles away as she combusted into full-blown flames the life leaving her slowly. "CHRIS!"

There was a sudden explosion and they all hit the floor. When they looked up Emma was gone leaving an ashy circle in the middle of the room.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Is he any better?" Piper asked while adding paprika to her latest recipe.

"No," Phoebe admitted taking a seat next to Ashley. "But he was a big help with the article Ashley and I are writing."

"He's like the poster child for depression but you can't really blame him. He was forced to kill his girlfriend after all." Ashley agreed.

Marie and Keith walked into 'Halliwell's' holding hands. "Hey guys." Keith greeted taking a seat.

"The memorial came out great." Marie acknowledged, pointing at the portraits of Kelly, Terrick, Peyton, Rosie, Louis, Max, and Emma behind the flawless counter.

Piper smiled solemnly. "They deserved it. It wasn't their fault they got mixed up in this mess."

"So when's your first joint article coming out?" Marie asked Phoebe and Ashley, making conversation.

A few minutes later Paige walked in with a sullen Chris.

The group quieted down nervously at his arrival.

"So…how's the quiche?" he asked numbly.

Paige sighed. "Chris, we vanquished The Source again and gained control of The Design again for The Angel of Death. This is a cause for celebrating but all you've been doing is moping around. I'm not telling you to move on and forget the whole damn thing ever happened. I'm just telling you that life goes on and it does get easier." She told him softly with a half-glance to Piper. They both remembered having a similar conversation years ago after Prue's death.

"Especially when you have friends." Keith added.

Chris sighed and looked at the memorial with distant eyes. "I'll try." He relented, nodding his head and grabbing a drink.

"Here's to a new beginning." Phoebe chorused holding her drink.

"Hear hear." Marie echoed.

They clinked glasses as the band began playing "How Soon Is Now" by The Smiths.

_I am the son _  
_and the heir_  
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar _  
_I am the son and heir_  
_Of nothing in particular _

_You shut your mouth _  
_How can you say _  
_I go about things the wrong way _  
_I am Human and I need to be loved _  
_Just like everybody else does_

Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written as well as the longest story I've ever written! This is quite possibly the last story I will write for this site for a long time, I may update some of my other stories and co-write a few others with friends but no newbies for a while _except_ for Pretty Little Liars stories which I'm getting pretty into. Thank you all for the reviews and support. You're amazing! I'll leave any questions about the end of the story up to you and with any luck I portrayed your characters correctly. Oh and to those who recongized the song in the end congratulations you're true Charmed fans! Thanks again!


End file.
